A Forgotten Time
by DramaticInvisibleGirl
Summary: Caroline goes back in time to either kill Klaus or stop him from becoming a vampire, but will she be able to continue to ignore his charm. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: Leaving

This is my first time writing a fanfiction, so please be kind. I hope to post once a week, but I might do more if I get a lot of reviews.

This is really just an intro to the story, the second chapter should be better. :)

I do not own vampire diaries, I only own the plot. I hope you like it.

Chapter 1: Leaving

I was terrified, that's all I could say. I, Caroline Forbes, would be going back in time to kill the horrifying Original Hybrid. After searching and searching for a way to defeat him, this was the solution that Bonnie and Damon had found. And now I am being sent back to before the Original Witch turned her family into vampires and either stop that or kill Klaus. And the thing that I couldn't tell anyone was that I have no idea how I was gonna pull it off.

"You sure you're up to this, Barbie?" Damon asked from behind me. I sighed as I turned around to face him.

"It doesn't really matter, does it? Either way, I'm the one with the best shot of getting him to trust me. And you know it's true." I told him as Bonnie walked in and nodded to both of us, then turned and returned to the spare bedroom in the Salvatore house that she was in. I looked at Damon and followed Bonnie into the room and saw everything she needed for the spell, set up. As Damon came in Bonnie began to speak.

"The spell will only last for 7 days before it will bring you back, but time will be different between here and there. Every day here will be a month there, don't rush. My suggestion would be to fake amnesia, and I will try to send you messages when I can." she said, and then pointed at a bench under the window. "There are the clothes that Stefan ferreted out for you." She referred to a light blue dress with sandals. Then she turned to Damon, "Can you grab the bag from down stairs?" He nodded and headed down stairs. Bonnie turns back to me and I saw a depressed look in her eyes. "Are you sure you're able to do this? I can't guarantee that you'll return safely, if at all. And what about Elena?" Bonnie spilled out worriedly.

"I'll be fine, I never would have agreed if I didn't think I could take the risks. And you and I both know Elena would not let me go if she knew what was going on, but she will eventually deal with it. Thank god that Stefan is keeping here distracted at the Grill." I told her, answering her concerns. "I have to do what I can to help. If I can change this, no one else will have to suffer like we have." I sighed, "I need to get dressed."

Bonnie gave me a comforting hug and then left the room, to give me some space. She knew this was hard for me, even if I would never admit it to anyone. Here I was, about to time travel to a world I knew nothing about, to kill a man who had caused me so much pain, and maybe even die doing so. Tyler was gone, and I had no idea if he would ever come back. He saw the picture from Klaus on my bedside table and freaked. He disappeared and I haven't seen him since. Why had I been stupid enough to keep it or the bracelet for that matter? But Klaus deserved to die, after trying to kill me, all of the people I care about, and so many innocent people. I slipped of my jeans and t shirt, and switched it for the blue dress and sandals. Then I noticed voices from down stairs, I was thankful for my heightened scenes that came with being a vampire, and I listened in.

"Do you think Blondie will be successful?" I heard Damon say from the living room.

"She'll give it her all, that's who Caroline is. Even if she thinks she can't, she'll do all that's in her power not to let us down." Bonnie told him, very sure of her answer, "But are you sure your willing to risk losing Elena to finally defeat Klaus?" She asked curiously, "If Caroline does kill him who knows if you'll ever become a vampire."

"Wouldn't have helped if I wasn't." He replied emotionlessly, "We better go cast the spell before Elena comes back." He said and headed up the stairs. I shook my head and sat down, at least they believe in me, but will I really be able to pull it off? Will I actually be able to kill him? I sat down, and soaked in my surroundings, since I wouldn't see it again for a while. Then Bonnie and Damon walked in.

"Ready?" He asked looking me straight in the eyes.

"As ready as I'm ever gonna get." I told him and then I laid down on the bed. Bonnie lit some sort of spice and began chanting in some odd language as she held her hands over my torso. She brought down one hand placing a ring and bracelet on my hand before squeezing it and saying something else. But I could barely hear it before I felt dizzy, everything went dark and the room began to spin. Then I realized what she said.

_Good luck, Caroline._

a/n: Well I hoped you liked the opening. As you've probably read a million times (I'm sorry) please review.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	2. Chapter 2: Confusion

Thank you all for your WONDERFUL reviews and for reading. Thanks to Camiily, Kasia0504, and Goddess of Magic. And I hope to answer some of your questions very soon. ;)

This is yet again another intro chapter but now in the past, hope you like.

I don't own Vampire Diaries, I only own the plot for this fanfiction.

xxx

Chapter 2: Confusion

Everything was still spinning, but suddenly it wasn't black anymore. I landed hard on the ground and tried to sit up. I was sitting in the middle of some woods. I tried to get up, but the next thing I saw was a flash of color, a sudden pain, and then I was pulled back into the dark haze.

xxx

"We found her in the woods when we were out collecting fire wood. I don't recognize her, where do you think she is from?" A voice came, breaking through the haze

"Hand me that bowl and cloth." A female voice said, and then she placed the damp cloth over my forehead.

The haze was fading and I could sense that I was in a crowded room, maybe about four other people. I sighed loudly as I tried to break through the darkness, and my eyes fluttered open.

"Look! She's awake!" A young boy, maybe about 15, 16 rushed to my side. He looked familiar, like someone I'd met before. He had dark hair and a sparkle in his eyes full of concern. This must have been Henrik, the boy who was killed by werewolves. I looked around the room and saw three other familiar faces, but ones I recognized right away. Kol was in the back corner of the room behind Henrik. When he caught my eyes on him, he gave me a mischievous smile. I glanced over to my other side, and saw Rebekah holding out a bowl full of water, and then I turned my gaze to the woman in front of me.

Ester, the Original Witch, stood before me, tending my cuts and scrapes. How, did I get here so quickly? I remembered I was playing a confused girl so I tried to act the part.

"Where am I?"

"A small village, in the new world. Please lay back down, you need to rest." Ester answered, but Henrik rushed forward immediately.

"I am so sorry, I did not see you anywhere. How was I to see a girl sitting on the ground in the woods? Are you ok?" He blurted out, obviously worried.

"It's ok, I'm fine. . . . I think." I answered.

"Ok, that's good." Henrik sighed in relief, "What's your name?" he asked, all of his concern lifted. I acted like I was floundering for an answer then finally supplied.

"Caroline." I told them, but that was when Kol joined in. He appeared about my age, but still the same look from Mystic Falls 1000 years away.

"Nice to meet you, Caroline. I'm Kol. This is my brother, Henrik." He said sweeping a hand to each person as he introduced them. "This is my sister, Rebekah, and our mother, Ester."

I was still floundering with what they expected of me, so I nodded to each person as their name was spoken.

"Where are you from, Caroline?" Rebekah finally spoke, maybe she wasn't very talkative in this time.

"I . . . I don't know."

"WHAT?" Henrik bursted out in shock.

"I don't remember where I'm from, I don't remember anything. Just my name." I told them as innocently as I could. I glanced back at Rebekah, and she had a horrified look on her face.

"You don't remember anything, about your family? Or friends? Or anything?" She asked like it was a fate worse than death. I shook my head as an answer to her question.

Then, out of nowhere, she came over and gave me a hug. This was the last thing I expected. Rebekah to be kind, she was always cruel, and cold hearted, but I guess, in this time she hasn't been betrayed yet. I leaned into her hug, because it was the first comfort I've had in a while.

"Here, can you stand? You need to eat." Rebekah said, offering her hand to help me up of the sofa that I was laying on. I took it and she led me to their table full of bread and cheese and meat. It looked good, I couldn't remember the last time I ate something. I sat down at the table, and immediately began to put bread in my mouth. Everyone was watching, and I heard the boys' chuckle from behind me.

"Henrik, will you go fetch your brothers? I think it's time for dinner." I could hear the smile in Esters voice. She was happy here, she had no problems no regrets here, well not yet anyways.

"I guess I should wait for everyone else to get here then." I said as Rebekah sat down beside me, and she laughed.

"You don't have to, you've been through a lot." She told me, placing a warm hand on my arm. Then I thought back, what DID I really remember?

I remember Bonnie casting the spell, and then I woke up here, with them looking after me. So I decided to ask again.

"How did I get here?" I asked Rebekah curiously. She looked surprised when I asked, and then a little ashamed.

"Well, Kol and Henrik were out in the woods. They were supposed to be collecting fire wood, but boys will be boys so they were running and messing around. And Henrik ran straight into you, and you fell to the ground, must have hit your head. So they brought you back here, because our mother is the town healer." She explained as best she could. I sighed in relief, that was a decent answer, and a reason why my head still hurt.

"You will be ok soon enough, and then we can try to figure out where you are from." Ester said as she left the house leaving me with Rebekah.

"It's strange to have new comers here, the nearest village is 2 weeks distance from here. And you don't look like any of the natives who live around here." She told me as she looked me over, like she was trying to find a place to put me. I sighed, trying to tell her to leave it alone. And being the only girl, she thankful understood.

We talked for a while, waiting for the rest of her family to get home. I realized that Rebekah and I weren't that different. We were both talkative and stubborn. She was the only girl in her family, and she told me she had no close friends. Pretty soon we were laughing and joking about random things. Slowly, one by one her family all filtered in and I began to list of their names. Ester, Henrik, Kol, Finn, Elijah. The last one to enter gave off a different feeling then the others. Stronger, more powerful, and I could feel his gaze land on me. I could see in his eyes his confusion, desperate curiosity, and desire. He walked up to me and asked.

"Do I know you?"

xxx

a/n: Well I hope you guys liked the 2nd chapter. I'm a little conflicted on which sides of Klaus to show. Please write a review if you get the chance. If you have any ideas or questions please send them to me.

Thank you soooo much for reading my little story!

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	3. Chapter 3: Waiting

Well, here it is, the 3rd chapter, I hope it comes out ok. I send out huge thank yous to Cinn Knight, Klauslove, SClover4520, SophieGellett, Kat7CA, and IWillLoveYouAlwaysAndNever. I am soooo grateful to all those who write me reviews, no matter how small. So hopefully this one will be less intro-y.

As expected, I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I only own the plot of this story. Hope you enjoy,

xxx

Chapter 3:

"Do I know you?" He asked looking down as he stood over me at the dinner table. Here he stood, the man who caused all my problems, all my pain, and he was standing right in front of asking if he knew me. Well of course you know me, you tried to kill me, you tried to kill my friends and you are the reason why I'm here. That's what I wanted to say, but I couldn't. How could I say that if I couldn't even open my mouth to form a sentence? But I had to say something, and I couldn't blow my cover. He was watching me, waiting for a response, and eventually one came out.

"I don't know. Do you know me?" I asked looking up at him confused.

"Niklaus don't be rude." Ester chided her son, "Your brothers found her in the woods with no memory, except her name."

"Caroline." I said as I offer him a hand to shake.

"Niklaus, how did you lose your memory?" He asked curiously as he shook my hand.

"Well, if she knew she would probably have her memory, wouldn't she?" Kol chimed into the conversation, as Klaus sat down across from me. I wished I could finish him off now, but I couldn't make that kind of mess now. Like Bonnie told me, I needed to take my time, get them all to trust me. Elijah sat down next to me and introduced himself.

"I am Elijah." He said plain and simple, which I appreciated.

"Caroline" I repeated and again offered my hand, but Elijah did not do what I expected. Instead of shaking my hand he raised it to his lips and gently kissed it. I couldn't help but blush slightly.

I turned back to my food, and Finn introduced himself as well and we began eating. It was a very open and friendly meal, everyone talked and laughed and joked. I'd never sat through a meal like this before, and I realized I liked the mood that surrounded it. It was nothing like at home, where it was just me or mom, both worrying about something, so this meal was comforting.

Unfortunately, the meal ended far too soon, and it was time for some much needed sleep. All the boys headed up, leaving Ester, Rebekah and I alone, so they could set me for bed.

"We luckily have a spare bedroom that you may use, usually it is used for the sick that are in my care, but it will suffice." Ester said leading up the stairs to a hallway full of bedroom doors. "It is in between Rebekah's and Niklaus's rooms. Rebekah will lend you clothes." She nodded to Rebekah, "Good night girls." And with that she walked to the door at the end of the hall and closed the door behind her.

Rebekah smiled and took my hand to lead me into the room. She walked to a chest in the room and handed me a night gown.

"We can wash your dress tomorrow. I would hate to see such a beautiful dress go to waste. It's amazing, I've never seen a blue dress like this, let alone blue dye. Where did you get it?"

"I . . ."

"Right, I'm sorry. I should, umm . . ." Rebekah mutters as she looks around the room.

"It's alright, it's not that big of a deal." I told her reassuringly. She turned to me, gave me a smile and a hug.

"Good night, Rebekah. Sweet dreams." I said as she walked to the door.

"Sweet dreams, Caroline." She repeated, grinning at me, as she closed the door behind her.

She was sweet, she loved her family and she had no real friends, I wish she was like this in my time. I would have happily been her friend. But then it dawned on me, what was going to happen tomorrow? What was I to expect?

Tomorrow, I'd have to join their way of life. I'd have to do, who knows what kind of chores. I was frustrated, I thought about Bonnie and Elena. Elena would have realized I was gone by now, she probably won't forgive me easily when I get back.

"If I get back." I said out loud. I suddenly jumped when I heard a small knock at the door.

"Yes?" I asked, curious of who would come check on me. I watched the door as it opened slightly, and Henrik came into my room.

"Are you ok? I heard you pacing." He asked, shyly. I looked at Henrik, he must have been the one to make sure everyone was ok, and worried about everything.

"Yes, I'm fine, just trying to remember." I told him, trying to keep him from worrying about me as well.

"What do you remember?" He asked, as I saw a worried look cross his face. I sighed and sat down on the bed.

"I remember that I woke up in the woods, there was a flash of color, and then I woke up here. So I remember nothing." I told him, the frustration clear in my voice. He believed me, I was playing the part well, I told to myself.

"I'm sure you'll remember soon, you did hit your head in the woods." He told me hopefully. He really was a sweet kid. "Trust me, everything will be better in the morning." He told me with a friendly smile and left the room with one last thing. "Sleep well."

I decided he was probably right, tomorrow will help clear things up. I lay down on the bed and pulled the covers around me.

"Bonnie, please send me a message soon." I whispered out loud before I slide deep into sleep.

Xxx

a/n: Unfortunately, this chapter was so long that I had to split it in two, which makes this one for of a filler. I will post the second half tomorrow. Hope you liked it. If you have any questions, suggestions, or anything feel free to send them to me. Please review!

Thank you all for taking the time to read my story

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	4. Chapter 4: Learning

Well, I finally finished the second half of chapter 3, lol. I hope it is more interesting, and there is finally some Klaus and Caroline interaction. Yay!

I want to thank Cinn Knight, Kat7CA, Kasia0504, TheOriginal'sGirl, KimTJordan, and Zoey24 for your wonderful reviews :D

I don't own The Vampire Diaries. I only own the plot for this story.

Well, now to the story.

Xxx

Chapter 4: Learning

"_Caroline!" A voice came through my head. "Caroline!"_ _I stirred, and got up. And instead of finding myself in under the covers of a warm bed, I once again was in the woods. But it was in the middle of the day and Bonnie was pacing right in front of me. I got up and tried to get her attention._

_ "Bonnie, what's going on?" I asked her, very confused._

_ "Thank God. I've been trying to contact you since we cast the spell. Are you ok?" She asked looking me over to see if I had any injuries._

_ "Ya, I'm ok. I hit my head in the woods and then I found Ester taking care of my cuts." I told her as I lifted up the bottom of my skirt to show her a long cut on my right leg._

_ "So you've found them already, good." She said, "Are any of them open to trusting you yet?" She asked, as she glanced down at the watch on her wrist._

_ "Rebekah is, she's looking for a friend. Elijah might, but I'm not sure yet. And Henrik is." I told her._

_ "Oh! Henrik, that was the boy who got killed, right?" she asked excited to find out something new. I nodded once again to answer. "Ok, good. Keep an eye on him, he'll be like a 5 minute warning so to speak for when you're running low on time."_

_ "Ok." I said waiting for any other questions._

_ "I won't be able to sustain this dream state for much longer so there's one more thing I need to tell you." She said._

_ "Yes, what is it, what's happening?" I asked her impatiently._

_ "You need to keep an eye out for-"_

_**xxx**_

"Caroline, you need to get up. You can't sleep the day away." Rebekah called as she shook my shoulders and laughed. As I stirred and raised my head she smiled and offered a hand to help me up.

As I stood, my legs gave way, and I collapsed to the floor. The room spun around me, and my balance was obviously off. Rebekah quickly fell to her knees to help me up again.

"Are you ok?" She sounded very concerned.

"Ya, I'm ok, just lost my balance for a minute." I said as I took her hand again to stand. This time I stood successfully, and when Rebekah was sure I was ok she handed me a dress.

"I know it's not as nice as yours but it will do." She told me, and I just smiled, and turned to change. It was a brown dress, much more authentic to the time, of course. Once I was dressed she led me down to the table once again to see a plate of eggs waiting for me, and I grinned and sat down to start eating immediately. Once I almost completely finished the meal I looked around and notice that Rebekah and I were the only ones there. I looked outside and estimated that it was about 10 in the morning.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, I thought they would all still be here.

"Out working, Elijah and Finn are out hunting, Kol and Henrik are out collecting the firewood that they should have gotten yesterday." Rebekah chuckled, "Niklaus went to run some errands, and Mother went to see her friend, Ayanna." She told me, listing off each one.

"And what is your job today?" I asked teasingly.

"Showing you the ropes of housework." She said teasingly.

"Well, then show away." I laughed as she led me outside. There was a pile of rugs sitting right next to the door. Rebekah grabbed two, one for me and one for herself. Then she stepped to the side of the house.

"First job, getting the dust out of the rugs." She took one side of her rug and had a corner in each hand and she started beating it at the ground. I couldn't help but laugh, she looked ridiculous. She glanced back over at me and glared playfully.

"Ok, your turn." She stated, coming to me and handing one over. I laughed as I took it, so now it's my turn to look ridiculous? Rebekah showed me the general motion of shaking out the rug and soon I followed suit. It wasn't as strange as I expected it to be, it was a simple chore. While Rebekah and I did this we continued to talk, and with every laugh, she became much more open, and caring.

"Well, there is only one left, do you mind taking it while I go inside and get ready for our next job?" She asked.

"No, of course, go ahead." I told her, "I mean I think I can handle one rug." We both laughed and she headed inside, while I grabbed the last one. I took a corner in each handle, pulled it up into the air, and slammed it back down.

"Whoa, easy there. You don't want to knock anyone over." Klaus told me with a laugh as he came striding up to the house. I rolled my eyes and continued the process. The closer he came to the house, the closer he came to me, and I tried to hide the fact that I didn't want him anywhere near me.

"You know, it works better when you bring it up faster." He smirked with his mocking words. Caroline, why are you letting him get to you? I asked myself as I brought the rug up as fast I could to slam it back down to the ground. And just like first thing this morning, my legs collapsed from under me. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the fall.

I was waiting for the impact, for the pain to hit my body, but none came. I opened my eyes and saw Klaus, his face so close to mine, I could feel his breath on my skin. I looked around and saw that I was wrapped in his arms, inches from the ground.

His arms felt good around me, protective and warm. Snap out of it Caroline! I'm supposed to be finding a way to kill him, not let him get the best of me.

"Are you ok Caroline?" He asked sincerely concerned. I tried to push him away, but he wouldn't let go.

"Ya, I'm fine just a little dizzy." I told him, and with my answer, he loosed his grip, and lowered me to sit on the ground next to him. I tried to get up and finish the rug but he put out a hand to blocking me.

"Let me." He smirked and started to shake out the rug, and I sat and watched. I never realized how . . . muscular Klaus was. I mentally slapped myself. I got up, and walked into the house, rounded the corner and hid.

My name is Caroline Forbes, I'm 18. I live in Mystic Falls. I am back in time to find a way to stop Klaus. I am here for 7 months, until I can go home. I calmly reminded myself, now where in that list is there, let Klaus get on my good side. I sighed and looked up, then headed to the table where I heard Rebekah.

"Ok, what now?" I asked her, and she looked up from her work.

"I'm going to teach you how we make bread." She told me, and I smiled. I've made bread before, well of course it was with a bread maker, but this couldn't be much different, could it? I step forward saying I was ready to start.

"First you take the flour and grind it with this maize." She handed me a bowl, of what I assumed was flour, and a rock that looked like those things people use to crush herbs.

I put the bowl on the table and stood next to it. I took the maize and started to crush the flour.

"That's not how you do it." I heard Klaus say behind me as he walked in. I shook my head, was he ever gonna leave me alone? Hello, I'm plotting your death, doesn't that mean you should avoid me? He stepped up behind me, and I could feel his chest against my back, as his arms wrapped around me once again, and his hands covered mine. I could feel his breath on my neck, and his heartbeat pounding through his body. I didn't doubt that he could feel mine as well. He clasped his hands over mine and started guiding them in a rocking motion. He continues til the flour started to turn to powder.

"Oh!" I said when I noticed this. And I felt his chest rumble as he chuckled at my reaction. "Hey! I 've got this." I said and pushed him off, but I continued the same rocking motion. Klaus backed off, and then Rebekah pulled him off to the side.

"What are you doing? I thought you were trying to court Tatia. What are you doing with Caroline?" Rebekah demanded of him.

"What? I'm just helping her out." Klaus shrugs, "And I am courting Tatia, so what." He replied as he left the house. Rebekah shook her head and returned to check on my progress.

"Very good, and now," She said as she took the bowl from me and poured it out on the table and added a little bit of water and started kneading it. "She keep at it, I'll tell you when it's ready to go in the fire." Rebekah told me as I took her place.

A few minutes later, Kol and Henrik came in with handfuls of twigs and sticks.

"We are back!" Henrik shouted to the house. Was he always so happy and energetic, I wondered? Rebekah came over to see how I was doing and nodded that I was doing it correctly, then she took the, now dough, from me and put it in a pan and slide it near the fire.

"So, what are you ladies up to?" Kol asked sauntering up to us.

"Makin bread!" I told him excitedly. I hoped it would come out well. He laughed at my exuberance, and patted me on the head like a child.

"Well, the young one finally makes her very own loaf of bread." Kol sighed, "I remember when I first made bread. I was 6."

"Kol! Don't be mean. I bet it will be great, Caroline." Henrik said, sticking up for me, but I just laughed.

"It's done" Rebekah stated to the room, and I immediately reached for it.

"OWWWW!" I pulled my hand back and saw a red burn on my fingers. "Well, that wasn't the smartest thing I've ever done." Kol shakes his head in laughter as he falls on the sofa.

"Are you ok?" Henrik asked, handing me a bowl of water to rest my fingers in.

"Ya, I'll be fine, thank you." I answered. He picked up my burned hand to look at it, then he exclaimed.

"You're hands are really smooth, like you haven't worked a day in your life!" He said, extremely surprised, and as he said it both Rebekah and Kol rushed over. I was extremely confused, my hands aren't that smooth.

"You must be a noble of some sort!" She suggested.

"No, I bet she just flashed a smile at everyone and begged them to do her work for her." Kol said as he smirked at me. I just rolled my eyes.

"Just let me know when you figure it out." I told them as I placed my hand back in the water.

"Here, try." Rebekah said as she handed me a piece of the bread that I made. I took a bite, and it was still warm, I sighed, it was so good. Why don't we have this in my time?

"Caroline, I need you to come with me." Ester said.

I stood up and looked at the others and they all shrugged saying that they didn't know what their mother wanted. I followed Ester down the village street to a hut near the center of the area. We walked inside and I saw a woman in a dark room, lighting candles.

"Caroline, this is Ayanna, she is a very powerful witch. She may be able to restore your memory." She told me, she sounded very sure of this solution.

Uh Oh! This is Bonnie's ancestor, she will most defiantly be able to tell I've been lying, but will she keep my secret or will she rat me out to Ester. And if she does rat me out to Ester what will happen to me? Will they kill me? Or will they just send me back? There was no way I could hide how nervous I was, no matter how well I had hidden everything else before.

The woman turned to face me and smiled kindly and she beckoned me to sit at the table there in the middle of the semi lit room.

"Please, Ester, you know how temperamental this spell can be. Can you wait outside?" Ester nodded and exited.

Ayanna turned to me and saw the terror showing in my eyes alone, but said nothing. She lit some spice, I thought it was sage, and put it in the dish in the middle of the table. Then she held out her hands and waited for me to join my hands with hers. When I did her eyes flew shut and she gasped loudly and said something that I heard Bonnie say a few times before. I remembered she told me what it meant once. Oh, what was it?

"_Gravis et__aeternum__fato__fieri__cito__."_

_A terrible and eternal fate will soon come to pass._

xxx

a/n: Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm still unsure what to do with a few things. If you have any suggestions, questions or anything, please send them to me.

Of course please review, and thank you so much for reading my story.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	5. Chapter 5: Burning

Well, here is the next chapter, I hope you liked the last chapter and the Klaroline scenes. I hope to have some more very soon.

I wanted to send a big thank you to Klauslove, peachx89, Cinn Knight, Clara, and Kat7CA for your great reviews.

I do not own the vampire diaries, I just own the plot for this story.

xxx

Chapter 5: Burning

I heard screaming as it echoed throughout the village. I ran outside and saw licking flames that had started to engulf the houses nearest to the tree. The white oak tree, which would give immortality to the Originals, had caught on fire. Smoke could have been seen from miles away by now. How could this have happened? I looked around, what could I do to stop all these people from dying? Innocent people, who have done nothing wrong, people like Tyler. I ran to the well to get a bucket of water and splashed it on the nearest fire I saw.

As I rushed back to get more water I pasted Ester, who was in tears. She raised her hands and the fire diminished, but it still burned. I had an unusual feeling, telling me to take her hand and will for the fire to disappear. Against everything else that told me to run, or just get more water, I decided to follow this feeling and take her hand.

She nodded as she rose out our joined hands and the fire died. I looked around and watched the smoke still rising from the houses and the trees. I felt a tug on my hand and I looked down to the ground to see Ester, crying. I knelt beside her, something must have been wrong. I looked around and saw people dragging out their loved ones, weather dead or just injured. And they placed them in the street, waiting for the healer to come help them. But I could tell something bad had happened, so I pushed past the people gathering around Ester and headed the direction she came from, The Mikaelsons house.

I almost ran straight into Rebekah, but she didn't even notice me. I could see the tears streaming down her face as she looked up into my face.

"He was stupid, he was trying to be the hero and instead, ended up like." She told me, and then she continued to mutter something I could barely hear. So I hurried past into the living room to see Elijah and Finn pacing nervously.

"What happened?" I asked the concern quivering in my voice.

"Kol, he . . . he tried to save . . ." Elijah said

"Henrik." Finn finished for him. "Upstairs."

With that I bolted upstairs to Henrik's room and saw it was empty, so I continued to Kol's. I burst through the door and saw Henrik sitting at the foot of Kol's bed. Kol was covered in burns from head to toe. And Henrik had a few minor burns.

"Caroline." Henrik stated as I came in. I shook my head and held up my hand, then left and went to my room and grabbed my bag that I brought with me from the future and dumped the contains out on my bed. I grabbed three things and headed back to into the hallway.

"Whoa, easy. Go any faster and we'll have another injured person in the house." Klaus said from behind me. I just ignored him and rushed back into Kol's room, which Klaus followed me into.

"Henrik, can you walk?" I asked as I knelt next to Kol.

"Of course." He answered and stood up right away.

"Ok, I need you to get as much water as you can get and tell Rebekah to bring some bandages, as fast as you can." I told him as I laid out what I had in my hands. "Oh and a few cloths, also." He nodded and left the room.

I looked down at Kol, there were singed holes in his shirt and pants and anywhere skin was in view it was enflamed.

"Ok Kol, your shirt had to come off, which means you need to sit up." I told him, I figured, best just to be straight forward with him. He just nodded and tried to push himself up, but then Klaus came forward and helped him.

When Henrik was back with the water and Rebekah, Kol was shirtless with his pants rolled up to his upper thighs. Rebekah had a large wooden bowl and two pitchers of water, and Henrik had another pitcher, cloths and some bandages.

"I can guarantee that this won't be pleasant." I told Kol, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Just get it over with." He said trying his best to keep the pain out of his words, but failed. I nodded and started pouring the first pitcher of water over the worst burns I saw, and he screamed in agony. After about 10 minutes of this, he seemed calmer.

"Does it still hurt when I pour the water?" I asked worriedly.

"No, it feels kind of refreshing." He said.

"Ok, that's good. Now we are ready for the next step. Rebekah, can you go get some more water?" She nodded and took the two empty pitchers with her. I brought the bowl to me, poured water from the third pitcher into it and took one of the items that I brought from my bag and dipped it in. Thank God, Bonnie had packed my Dove bar for me. The water became soapy, so I took on of the cloths and soaked it in the water, and placed it lightly on Kol's worst burn on his left leg. I did the same thing again two times and asked both Klaus and Henrik to do the same.

"Just wash it out." I told them. We continued to do so, and when Rebekah returned, she but a plain damp cloth on Kol's forehead. After the wounds were cleaned I reached for another item that had come from my bag. It was a container of Polysporin and a put a small amount on all the major burns. Then it was time for my last item, Aloe Vera ointment. I rubbed it in too, again all the major burns.

When Kol sighed loudly, I knew he would feel better soon. I instructed Rebekah to prop up his legs and arms with pillows or blankets. Just than Ester walked in, the tears now dried to her face. It was obvious she was expecting to walk in and see Kol dead.

"Mother, you should have seen Caroline, I've never seen anything like it! She saved him." Rebekah said to her mother, the happiness not only showed in her voice but in her eyes as well.

Ester rushed over to see Kol, resting comfortably, with steady breathing. She sighed in relief and started to cry again.

"But some Lavender Oil would help with the lesser burns, and for Henrik." I told them all.

"But I'm fine." Henrik said automatically.

"No you're not," Rebekah chimed in. "Mother has some, may I get it?" She asked her and when Ester nodded she left the room to retrieve it. When she returned with it, I lightly applied it to Kol's minor burns, then bandaged him up, then moved on to Henrik.

When I was finished, I left the boys to rest, and decided to see the rest of the damage that had struck the town. I exited the house and began walking down the city street. So many people were dead, and many more were burned as bad as Kol, or worse.

"Hey! Wait up!" A voice called from behind me, and when the owner of it caught up with me I was surprised. "How did you know what to do?" Klaus asked me.

"I don't know, I guess it just came out, like I'd done it before somehow." I told him the truth, but then I started thinking about what happened. Why did I want to help them, save them? And then I realized that I liked the Original family as humans, they were well, human. I laughed, I knew it was silly, but I had started to grow an attachment to some of them. "So what happen that caused Kol to end up burned so badly?"

"Henrik was at one of his friend's house, but when the fire started they were trapped inside. Kol tried to save them, and jumped inside, but that just meant that he got the front of the fire." Klaus sighed as he explained to me.

"No." I sighed, of course something like that had happened. "But how did the fire start?" I asked.

"All I know is that it started from the white oak tree." He replied. Why would the white oak catch fire, I wondered? Then I gasped in realization, and ran to the old house near the center of the village.

"Wait, where are you going?" Klaus yelled after me, but I didn't answer.

I burst through the door, and she turned to me.

"Caroline," Ayanna said before I cut her off.

"You did this! You killed all these people!"

a/n: Well I hope you all liked this chapter, please review if you have the time, questions or suggestions, as well. I hope to update again soon. Thank you all for taking the time to read my story.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	6. Chapter 6: A Strange Discovery

Sorry I hoped to have this chapter posted yesterday, but finals are coming up and I need to study. Lol. But here it is, Chapter 6, I hope it explains all the questions you might have had.

I wanted to thank everyone who sent me a review, including, iloverandyortonwwefan23, peachx89, Kat7CA, Clara, Cinn Knight, IWillLoveYouAlwaysAndNever, and Nicole317. It means a lot to me that you guys share your views of my story with me.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, just the plot of this story. And Benjamin, ;) you'll find out soon.

xxx

Chapter 6: A Strange Discovery

"_Gravis et__aeternum__fato__fieri__cito__."_

_A terrible and eternal fate will soon come to pass._

I saw a flash, everything awful that had happened in the past few years suddenly appeared before me. All the lit candles in the room suddenly died, and a harsh wind started to spin around the room. I heard a loud gasp, and then the last thing I expect, crossed my eyes.

Skin, lots of skin penetrated my sight, muscular arms that looked familiar somehow, dark hair, and my own blonde curls. Next I saw Klaus and Rebekah, their father driving his blade through their hearts. Then I saw them drinking blood, Human blood, for the first time.

"I know why you have come here." Ayanna's voice broke through my sight, and everything returned to how it was before I took her hands. "I know where you are from."

"Huh?" I asked, still confused by what I saw, let alone what Ayanna saw.

"You are from the future. I have seen your pain that is caused by a soon approaching event. Unfortunately for you, your magic has not worked the way you expected it would. You are no longer the abomination you were in your own time. Though you still have some of the qualities that you had when you were a vampire" She told me, she was sure of every word she uttered.

"But, how?" I asked, still completely confused.

"Just be glad you got to keep some benefits of being a vampire." She said the word like it was the worst thing that could ever be thought of.

I wondered why I hadn't been craving blood since I've gotten here. I hadn't tested any of my vampire abilities since I've gotten here. I wonder what all has changed, just by me coming here, and the magic?

Suddenly everything around me turned black again, but I could still hear everything around me. Ayanna started to chant again and placed her hands on mine.

"I will not tell Ester where you are from. But you will no longer try to alter your future. I will stop Ester, but you will live out the rest of your time here as a regular girl of this time, with no ulterior motives." I felt my wrist get heavy, and then my head, then the next thing I knew I was back in the Mikaelsons house.

I could hear shouting and ran outside to see the licking flames engulfing the town.

Xxxx

"You did this! You killed all these people!" I demanded as I burst through the door.

"That is not any of your concern anymore." Ayanna told me, patiently. "It is better that they die now, if it helps prevent the Mikaelsons from becoming immortal. I hoped that the tree would be turned completely to ashes, but it will do." She shrugged and continued back to her potion that she was working on before I came in.

"But you are a witch, by definition you are a servant of nature. Why would you burn a tree to the ground, especially the white oak?" I asked quite seriously.

"There is a sapling planted and hidden. Now leave." She said emotionless, and I turned to leave, but then looked back. "I didn't expect you to be like this, so willing to risk innocent lives." I left, and went to think.

I came to the edge of the town and continued to walk. Ester had cured all the injured she could, to the best of her knowledge and Kol and Henrik should be better soon. I was about 50 yards into the woods by now and I heard the trickling of a creek nearby, and headed in that direction.

I wondered if I still healed as fast as I used to. When I got to the river bed, I searched for a sharp rock. When I found one, I brought it to the palm of my left hand and cut it. Blood spilled from my hand and started to roll to the ground.

"What are you doing?" I jumped when the voice echoed towards me. I turned and saw a girl standing there, leaning against a tree.

"Elena?" I gasped. She shook her head and chuckled as she walked closer to me.

"Tatia." She chuckled. I knew that Katherine and Elena's physical appearances were both supposed to be based off of Tatia's, but I didn't expect them to look like identical triplets.

"Why did you cut yourself?" She asked as she walked up to me and took my left hand in hers. She gasped, and now it was my turn to chuckle. "But, I could have sworn." She said as she turned my hand to different angles in the light. Well, I guess that my blood still had its healing quality.

"Could have sworn what?" I asked her, for some reason I didn't like her. She seemed very self-centered, like Katherine. She shook of my question and moved on to other matters.

"I thought I should meet the new Mikaelsons houseguest." She said with a mocking tone in her voice that seemed awfully familiar.

"And why is that?" I countered.

"Well, I heard that you saved Kol from dying, I was curious what kind of person could do that without their memory, but who knows. It was . . . interesting meeting you." She said as she walked away, and waved with her back towards me.

Something was wrong about her. She seemed so stuck on herself. She was nothing like Elena, she seemed so arrogant, and maybe it was because every guy in the village was chasing after her. I shook off the encounter and noticed that it was getting dark, fast. I better head back, Rebekah will start to worry if not Henrik too. When I entered the town, I walked down and saw the white oak tree, almost completely dead. I sat down at the base of the tree, and looked at all the flowers surrounding the trunk.

"Vervain" I said as I picked up one of the flowers, I touched the top, and it didn't burn. It smelt nice, a little like roses. This was a new experience. The last time I touched Vervain, I was being tortured with it.

"Come on, you better get back to the Mikaelsons house." I heard a voice say as a hand touched my shoulder lightly. I looked up and saw a young man standing there, with a kind look in his eyes. I stood up and looked at him. He was tall, though not too tall, with dark hair, and tan skin. He was muscular and had deep blue eyes. I'd never seen him before, but something struck me, telling me I knew him from somewhere before.

"I'm Benjamin." He said as he offered me an arm to escort me back to my house. I chuckled and slid my arm through his.

"Caroline." I answered. We walked in comfortable silence for about two minutes, before he delivered me to my door.

"Well, good night Caroline." He said with a smile and left. I sighed as I walked into the house. Rebekah suddenly crashed into me with a hug.

"I was so worried, where have you been?" She demanded when I entered.

"I took a walk." I answered simply.

"Well, you should tell someone next time." She sighed, as she dragged me upstairs. "Get some sleep, today was a long day."

"Actually, do you mind if I check on Kol first." I asked as we past his door.

"Of course not, go right ahead." She said as she continued to her room.

I slipped into the room, and saw that he was asleep. I walked over and saw some bread, a knife, and a cup. I picked up the knife and made another cut on my hand, then poured the blood into the cup. After a minute my hand had healed, I looked at Kol, and noticed that he was stirring.

"Kol? Can you sit up for a minute?" I asked quietly. His eyes fluttered open, and he obliged to my request. I handed him the cup and he drank. When the cup was empty he handed it back and gave me a look as plain as day that said. "That was awful." I smiled apologetically, he nodded and laid back down and closed his eyes and quickly fell asleep once again.

I slipped out of his room and into mine, and changed my clothes. This place was nothing like I predicted, and neither were the people. I got under the covers of my bed, closed my eyes, and was surprised with thoughts of the quiet and kind Benjamin.

Xxx

a/n: Well, I hoped you liked this new chapter. Please, tell me what you think, and any questions or suggestions. I hope it cleared up some of your previously stated questions.

Thank you so much for reading my story.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	7. Chapter 7: Escaping

I am so sorry it took so long to publish this chapter. I have Finals that I had to study for, and a case of writers block, but I finally have it up. A lot of people have requested more Klaroline scenes, so I hope this helps a bit. :)

Thanks to all those who have reviewed, including, AdenaSensual, Kat7CA, Peachx89, Cinn Knight, luvit81, IWillLoveYouAlwaysAndNever, Clara, and Fangler. Every word means so much to me.

So, without further ad, here is Chapter 7.

xxx

Chapter 7: Escaping

I'm stuck back in time, and there is no way to get back til the time runs out. I'm supposed to kill this man, who I loathe, but I've come to care about most of his family. And now I'm not even a vampire anymore. Could things get any worse? Well, of course they could, this is me, we're talking about.

As I woke, I heard voices from downstairs. I got up, and got dressed, then headed down to see almost everyone at table, eating breakfast. I sat down in the empty seat next to Henrik when he motioned for me to join him. Everyone smiled when I sat down, but I noticed one person was absent, Klaus. There were voices from outside, and they were very audible.

"Why have you been ignoring me? You haven't come to see me, even once, ever since she showed up." I could hear Tatia, her voice echoing through the house. It was obvious she was angry, and jealous.

"I haven't been ignoring you," Klaus sighed, "I've had other things happening. Haven't you noticed, that one of my brothers almost died?" he responded.

"And she saved him, which just makes you like her more." She demanded. "Hasn't it?"

"I need to go check on my brother." I answered, ducking her question, and came back inside to eat. Everyone pretended not to have heard his conversation, but it was obvious by the looks that past between Elijah and Henrik that the situation would not get better any time soon. Klaus sat down and started to eat and after a few minutes, Finn and Elijah started a conversation about their hunting plans. And Rebekah, Henrik and Ester started to talk about the plans to fix the town. I continued to eat in silence though, the conversation between Klaus and Tatia confused me.

As I ate I could feel someone's gaze land on me. It was Klaus, and the look in his eyes was clear. He was trying to figure me out. I had no memory of who or where I'm from, I don't know anything of their life style, and I saved his brother's life with unknown medicine. I was the last puzzle piece, but I didn't belong in the puzzle. He could tell there was something different about me, and it was obvious, he was set on figuring out what it was. Like a hunter chasing its prey.

When I was finished eating, I grabbed the tray of food that was made by Ester, and I took it up to Kol. When I came to the door, I knocked quietly.

"Come in." He voice came from inside, and he sounded much better than he did yesterday. I opened the door, and when Kol saw me he grinned. He was sitting up in his bed, and there was no sign that he had ever been near a fire. My blood must have worked, I smiled.

"You look a lot better." I said as I handed him the tray of food.

"I feel a lot better." He chuckled as he took the tray.

"If you feel so much better, why didn't you come down to eat?" I asked him curiously, maybe he's not feeling as good as he's letting on.

"You think I wanted to go down there so everyone could worry over me, ya right." He told me with a shrug, and I just laughed.

"Well, they've all went out, off to work. Do you want to take a walk?" I asked.

"Why?" he asked suspiciously.

"Because, you need to stretch, to make sure it didn't heal too tightly." I answered plainly, nodded and stood up, then we left the house, and again I headed for the woods.

Soon we were walking along the creek, and Kol walked like he had no injury at all.

"So, what did you do?" He asked as he stopped to look at me.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely oblivious. He grabbed my arm to make me face him. "What did you do? How did you cure me, and how did you do it so fast?" He demanded.

"I don't know. All I did was clean the burns and make sure they didn't get infected, I don't know how they healed so fast." I told him, and then I shook my arm from his grasp and continued walking. "You should be nicer to people who possibly saved your life."

He was dumbfounded, when I looked back he was still I the same place he was when he grabbed my arm. I came back in front of him.

"Are you ok?" I asked, but he was still looking out into space. "Hello?" I said as I waved my and in front of his face. Kol grabbed my hand that was in front of him, and pointed it over, across the creek to two figures.

"Elijah and Tatia." He stated, as they kissed as they leaned against a tree.

"But I thought she was with Klaus." I gasped. Kol turned to me.

"Klaus?" He asked confused by my familiarity with the name.

"Niklaus." I shook my head as I corrected myself. Kol shrugged it off, and his gaze returned to his brother and Tatia.

"Almost every man in the village wants her, but only Elijah and Niklaus have come close. There were many signs that said that Niklaus would win her over, but ever since yesterday it seems that he has lost interest." He told me. Why would Klaus lose interest in his chase, he's never done that before, but I shook off the thought.

"You know it's not nice to spy on people." I mocking voice came from behind us, and both Kol and I jumped 20 feet.

"Jesus! Klaus, do you know it's not nice to sneak up on people." Kol shot back at him. I chuckled a little, as I looked between them.

"Kol, I think you might need a little more rest, huh?" I ask, hinting that I wanted to get out of here, and I was lucky enough that Kol picked up on it. He nodded, and Klaus didn't notice.

"Ya, sounds like a good idea." Then he turned to head back towards the village. I followed after him, and Klaus's footsteps trudged behind me. When we came close to the village Kol headed straight in and to the house, and Klaus followed slowly behind him. I turned and went back to the creek and followed the opposite direction, until I found a small waterfall that fell into a small pond, that wasn't obvious to the human eye. I was in awe, there was endless green grass that was showered with purple and blue flowers, and the secluded woods that surrounded the crystal clear, sparkling pond. I sat down, and put my feet in the water. I sat there enjoying the peace for who knows how long.

"Pretty amazing, isn't it?" A voice came from behind me. I didn't turn around when I answered.

"You really need to stop coming up from behind people." I told him as I laid on my back, enjoying the little sunshine that came through the tree tops, as I took my sunlight ring off. He came up beside me and put his feet in the water next to mine.

"Sorry, it's a habit." He said, he looked over at me, and he grabbed my ring that was now in the sand, and started fiddling with it.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, as I tried to grab it back from him, but he kept it from my reach. "Give me my ring back!" I demanded.

"Why should I?" He asked as he laughed when I stood up to grab it.

"Because it's mine." I answered as I tried to grab it again, but he stood and held it above his head. I hadn't played around like this in a long while, and I enjoyed have a chance to now. I stomped my foot, crossed my arms, and pouted childishly. Klaus just laughed, I sighed. "Fine," I rolled my eyes, "What do I have to do to get it back?" I asked him still pouting.

"Hmmm . . . You have to take off your dress, and jump in the water." I answered smugly. Under normal circumstances, that would be nothing, but I'm here with Klaus. It doesn't matter who I'm here with, I need my ring back.

"Do you promise to give it back afterwards?" I asked, looking him dead in the eyes. Klaus just nodded, and when I began to take my dress of he burst into laughter.

I jumped into the water, and when I surfaced, Klaus was nowhere to be seen. The water was cool on my skin, I looked around me, but I didn't see him, suddenly there was a tug on my foot, and I was under the water again. When I surfaced again Klaus was behind me with a huge grin on his face.

"What did you do that for?" I demanded

"The fun of it." He responded like it was nothing.

"How is that fun?" I asked, and he just laughed.

"Well, it's nice to get away, from life, my family, any distraction that works." He answered, as he floated around on his back.

"I know what you mean by that. I've been so focused lately, it seems that I've lost myself along the way." I said.

"Focused on what?" He caught it, I left myself open for that. What could I say that didn't leave me looking suspicious?

"Trying to figure out who I am, where I'm from, anything." I answered, as I tried to pull off a sullen look. We swam back up to me.

"Well, let's start with what we do know, huh?" He asked me with a soft smile on his face. "You know something about healing. You come from wealth, with that blue dress we found you in, and your unworked hands." He said as he lifted up one of my hands from the water.

"Hey!" I said taking it back from his grasp, but he chuckled again.

"We know your name, and you can swim." He said, and then suddenly he paused. "And we know you have a caring heart."

Could this really be happening? I never knew Klaus could be endearing, and sweet, and . . . human. He was staring right into my eyes, and there was something I never saw before. I saw a light of hope in his eyes, like there was something redeemable in him. He wasn't the same guy that had tried to kill me, or my friends. He was a completely different person, one who cared, and loved, and felt.

His face came closer to mine, til I could feel his breath on my face. His lips were full and coming closer and closer to mine. I glanced up into his eyes, and got stuck. I couldn't look away, I felt like I was meant to be here, with no one else, just Klaus. Then at the last second a something crossed behind him, Tatia.

"What are you doing?" She practically shouted at us. Klaus turned suddenly to face her, with a look of horror. He jumped out of the water and ran to her.

"This was nothing, we were just messing around." He said, rushing his words, as if they would make everything better.

I got out of the water, grabbed my dress and my ring that he had left next to it. I walked back to the village as they continued their argument.

"Nothing." I sighed as I walked down the street. Just as I thought there might have been something redeemable in him, but I was wrong. I was something he could use against Tatia, as she used Elijah to anger him. He didn't say anything when we saw them together, it was obvious in retrospect. His plan worked, he got her attention. I guess boys will never change, whether we are in medieval times, or the 21st century.

xxx

a/n: I hope you all liked chapter 7, still working out the scenes between them for the next chapter, if you have any suggestions or questions or anything, you know what to do.

Thank you for reading,

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	8. Chapter 8: Getting Away

Well, I've finally finished this chapter, I rewrote it so many times. Of course I would like to thank Camiily, peachesx89, SweetyK, Clara, AdenaSensual, cracotte, and Kat7CA. Thank you all so much for reviewing. Well, I hope you like it and that it answers some of your questions.

xxx

Chapter 8: Getting Away

A few days have passed, and I have been avoiding Klaus. I don't know what else to do. Everything seems so weird, it's like I'm back to that crazy girl I was before I changed. The only thing I can do is think about him, and then I remember why I'm here in the first place, to stop him. To stop him from becoming the monster he will be. I've learned more about him here though, he's a regular guy, no matter what time he's from. He's still self-centered, and arrogant, but he cares about others, and he's playful. Every time we cross paths now, he seems to give me a resentful look, for what happened at the pond. I guess he feels bad for building me up like that, but I shouldn't have allowed myself to get in a situation like that anyway.

I sighed as I left the dinner table and headed up to my room. I opened my door and went to lie down, to cast out all of these confusing thoughts. Before my head hit the pillow, something caught my eye, a small black box. I reached to grab it off the floor, and I saw a strip of paper attached.

From Niklaus

I sighed, what was I to expect, I guess Klaus had to get his gift giving habit from somewhere. I took the box in my hands and sighed once again before I removed the lid. I gasped, it wasn't at all what I was expecting.

It was Elena's necklace, the one that Stefan gave her. I was shocked, dumbfounded, flabbergasted. How did Klaus get this, and why did he give it to me? I picked it up by the chain, and marveled at how beautiful it was. I never told Elena how much I wanted it, especially since I could never wear it. It smelt of Vervain, but it was gorgeous.

"Do you like it?" Klaus's voice came from my door. I glanced up, and noticed that I didn't completely close the door, so when he came from behind me, he just pushed it open.

"It's nice." I said like it meant nothing, and left it on my bed and stood up. Then I just said one word, the only one that came. "Why?"

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about what happened at the pond." He had an apologetic look on his face. "I shouldn't have acted like that." He waited, waited for my response, which didn't come. "Are you going to wear it?" He asked me, referring to the necklace, and I just shook my head.

"It's fine. I'm tired Niklaus." I told him as I turned, saying I was done talking. I waited til I heard my door close behind him. I stood there, staring out into space, I finally decided to get out. I thought about the man I met out it in the village, Benjamin. I snuck out of my room, and down the stairs. The whole family was sitting in the Living room, reading and talking, so I snuck out the back door, and came around the house to the street, then I headed towards the white oak tree.

I was told that the white oak tree was a symbol of immortality, but looking at it now, it was singed and missing limbs. It looked like it wouldn't last much longer. I stepped up to it, and placed my hand in the center of the tree. I was startled when I felt this electric shock go through my hand, and I could feel the energy of the tree. The energy was strong, protective, and healing. This was how vampires became so hard to kill, we don't damage easy, and when we do, we heal quickly, along with healing others. I could feel the life force in the tree, and I could tell, it was powerful, healing itself. It felt like a drug, giving me a high off the power that flowed through it.

"Exhilarating? Isn't it?" Ayanna's voice came from behind me. I removed my hand from the tree and turned to face her.

"Why can I feel it?" I asked her, utterly confused, this was something a witch would feel, not a vampire.

"When Ester brought you to me, I cast a spell that included my own blood. Because of this bracelet," She said as she lifted my wrist up so I could see the bracelet, "you're wearing, it gave you my magic." She told me.

I looked down at it, Bonnie had given it to me before I had left. I had never given it much thought before now, it was made of a sturdy, but slim black metal, with several different gems in it.

"Your witch, who sent you here, blessed it. And when I cast my spell, your bracelet, copied my powers, and gave them to you." She sighed and shook her head, like she should have caught this earlier. "Now it's in your blood."

"Does that mean that I'm a witch now?" I gasped.

"Yes, you're a witch now." She rolled her eyes. "I have told Ester that you show skills in magic, and she has decided to train you, starting tomorrow." She told me, then turned and walked away, like she was sick of talking with me.

I turned back to the tree and watched the energy washed up and down the branches, restoring them. I don't know how long I was sitting there, until another voice came from behind me.

"Out by the tree again, I see." Benjamin said. I turned around to see him standing with an axe in one hand, and some chopped wood in the other. He was rather tan, like most of the villagers. He was tall, well at least taller than me, by six to eight inches. He was muscular, with strong shoulders, and dark fly away hair that was almost black. Finally I looked up into his deep blue eyes, that made me feel like I was drifting away in an endless ocean.

"It's a nice place to escape." I told him as I turned back to the tree. He emptied his hands and sat down beside me.

"I know an even better place to escape." He replied. I could see that there was a glint in his eyes, he was offering, and I fully intended on taking advantage of that. I looked at him and smiled, he offered a hand, and I took it.

He led me behind the town, in the one direction through the woods I had not gone before. We walked for several minutes, stepping over dead, fallen branches, and ducking underneath younger ones. Finally we emerged from the woods into a cool clearing.

A secluded meadow, the grass was pure green, and blue and purple flowers scattered erratically across it. I could hear the birds singing and the trickling of the creek nearby, it was all so peaceful.

"Ok, you win. This is a better place to escape." I told Benjamin as he chuckled beside me. I walked near the center of the clearing where no tree tops blocked my view, and then I fell back onto the grass and looked at the skies above.

"You know, the whole town is talking about you." He said as he sat down beside me.

"Why?" I asked as I raised myself up on my elbow.

"Well, a mysterious young girl with no memory shows up to a practically hidden village, and she knows nothing of our life style here. She practices unknown medicine that cures overnight what would normally kill someone. And the most incredible, she had slowly but surely starts winning over all of the Mikaelsons family. That's a new thing around here." He told me, listing all of them out.

All I could do was laugh, and when I did, he just stared at me. I never realized that that was how people saw me here. The mysterious girl that we know nothing about, yep, that's me. Then suddenly, another thought rose up, and for some reason it got stuck in my throat. I was nervous and I didn't know why.

"And you? What do you think of me?" I glanced at him, and he had a rather straightforward expression.

"I think you're an unknown. All I know about you is what I've seen and heard around town, but you do have a lot going for you." He brought his fingers up to my hair, and twirled an out of place curl between them. Suddenly a warm splash of color flooded my face.

"And that would be?" I asked as his hands returned to his sides. He chuckled for a moment before he answered.

"Mystery and Beauty. If it wasn't for Tatia, I'm sure that Niklaus would be chasing you." He stated simply.

I laughed and laid back onto the grass and lifted my fingers to trace shapes in the clouds. Benjamin laid down next me as a soft breeze blew through the clearing.

"See anything interesting?" He asked.

"Hmmm, I see flowers, you?" I said.

"Apples." I laughed. We rested, watching the clouds for a few hours, joking and talking. We didn't think about time until I noticed that the sun was no longer shining in the sky.

"Wow, it's late." I said sitting up. Benjamin jumped up and offered me a hand.

"Better get you back, before Ester gets mad." I laughed and took his hand, he lifted me to my feet. We ran back towards the village, and he didn't notice that are hands were still entwined.

I felt sparks go through my fingers as we ran, but once we reached the door the Mikaelsons he released it.

"Thank you." I said as I backed towards the door.

"What for?" He asked sincerely.

"Escaping with me." He smiled, and leaned in to kiss me on the cheek. It was short and sweet, and then the night ended.

"Good night, Caroline." He smiled and turned and headed down the street. I entered the house, completely flushed.

"You've been out late." Klaus's voice came, but with a new venom that was not there earlier in the evening.

"So?" I asked, still thinking about how sweet Benjamin.

"Who were you out with?" He came up to me and demanded.

"What do you mean?" I asked, completely oblivious.

"I heard someone outside, who was it?" He asked bluntly.

"A guy." I sighed as I walked past him and went up to my room. The last thing I heard that night was Klaus, who had growled and threw his book at the ground in anger and frustration that made no sense to me.

xxx

a/n: I hope you liked the new chapter, I'm sorry it took so long to post.

I'm hoping to write some scenes between Caroline and Finn and Klaus, any suggestions.

Thank you all so much for reading my story, please review.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	9. Chapter 9: Power

Well, I have finally finished Chapter 9. The story has taken a new twist, one I myself was not expecting. I hope you all like it.

I want to thank everyone who has read my story, and especially those who reviewed. So a big thanks to Zoey24, , Clara, Dramatic Melody, Hazel21, Stella, Adoring Fan, and Cinn Knight.

I do not own Vampire Diaries, I just own Benjamin and the plot.

Chapter 9: Power

After a few weeks in the past, I finally started to adjust and I thought about it a lot. Klaus's past is now my present and I was stuck in it for good. So many things about this place have gone through my head, like if I were to kill Klaus right away, I would have to hide out for about six months before I could get home. There was no point in doing that, I should focus on finding weak point among the family, get them all to trust me. Plus, I have a magic lesson with Ester, I wonder how it will go.

I descended the stairs to see everyone up and at the table finishing breakfast. I was the last one to wake up, again. I laughed to myself, any normal family wouldn't all be awake this early on a Saturday, but I shrugged and took my seat. There was enough food left for me, but only if I grabbed it before any of the boys had to chance to claim it as their seconds. Henrik and Kol both gave me pouting looks after I grabbed the last piece of bread from the bowl and shoved it in my mouth. Rebekah chuckled as I finished eating her mother started explaining everyone's schedule.

"Henrik, you're going to go to the Iroquois' village out by the east river and pick up those letters left by your father, it's only half a day's journey by horse. I have packed a sack of everything you need, it's by the door, so hurry up." She told her youngest child. He acted like he was about to complain, but then changed his mind and sighed. Henrik stepped outside, but not without one last bite of food, then went to fetch his horse. Once he was on his way, Ester started up again.

"Kol, the Smallwood's need and extra pair of hands, and I said you would end yours, off you go." She told him as she began picking up plates.

"Great, just what I wanted to do with my day." Kol answered with feigned enthusiasm, and also exited the house. I heard Klaus try to muffle his laughter from across the table, and I smiled to myself as well. Then Ester again started up with who was doing what.

"Rebekah, I need you to go to the orchard, I've arranged for so fruit to be ready to be picked up when you get there. Also, Ayanna needs some help collecting some herbs." Rebekah stood up and nodded, she gave my hand a squeeze like she was saying good bye, then left. Ester next went over to a desk, and pulled out a sheet of paper.

"Niklaus, I need you to go to Arisa's shop, here is the list of the things I need." She smiled as if she knew something most people didn't. "Please get the best price you can." She said as she handed him the piece of paper and a small sack of coins. Klaus flashed a devious little smile with the final sentence, then stood and left as well.

"Finn, Elijah, hunting." The last two boys looked at each other and laughed, then headed out. Finally after everyone was gone, Ester turned to me. I glanced up at her, as I finished the last of my food. She took my hand and led me to the back yard, which was rather small because of the encroaching trees of the woods that surrounded the village. Though there was a large blanket lying out on the grass, and she led me to sit. There were quite a few herbs and a couple of candles spread across it that I looked through as I sat. Slowly I looked around and I knew my lesson was about to begin.

"Now, magic is very unpredictable, and temperamental. If you're not completely focused it can backfire on you. You shouldn't jump into practicing magic unless you're prepared to dedicate yourself to it."

Here I am, with the Original Witch asking if I wanted to dedicate myself to magic. Ok, in a way I'm an assassin from the future, completely out of my element. I am barely getting by as it is in this time, and now she's asking if I want to pile on more stuff to worry about. This was too much to handle. If I told Ester that I didn't want to learn magic, what would happen? What would happen if I told her I did? The truth was I was scared, scared of what would happen, what else could go wrong. I'd seen what happened to Bonnie when she got too involved with magic, she has risked herself, for everyone, because of everything that had happened. Yes, it would be really cool. She had a kind of power I could only dream of having, but I knew there was some sacrifices that would come with these powers, consciences. And was I willing to risk the pain that Bonnie had gone through for the power I might gain? And would this all conflict with the original reason I was sent here? My mission to stop the Originals from terrorizing my time, and all the years before it, would learning magic help, or interfere with it? I had to think of the good and bad sides of this. The bads were distraction, like I didn't have enough of those, or getting too into magic. Ok, good, getting close to the Original Witch, learning more about the spell that she will use, use magic as an advantage in my mission. In the circumstance the good outweigh the bad. Though one thing was still bothering me, how much would what I gain cost me in the end?

I had to make a choice, and if I didn't now, the opportunity wouldn't come again, I was sure of that. I only had so much time, I might as well try to get the upper hand as much as I could. I looked into Ester's eyes, and I was startled to see that they were filled with a warm compassion. She somehow saw the choice I was battling with. She had been so closed and distant when I first came, but ever since the fire she has changed. She seemed to see me in a different light, like I was a whole new person. Like I was slowly becoming a part of her family.

I had to take a risk, a chance, if I was going to learn anything more. The confidence that I had before was slipping away, but something told me I was doing the right thing. I looked back at Ester and tried to smile. She returned my quivering attempt, and brought her hands out for me to clasp. When I did my eyelids slammed shut, I had no control. It felt like I was floating, in some sort of nothingness, no light, no ground. All I could do was follow the hands I was holding from the direction they came.

It felt like I had no senses, no sight, sound, smell, taste or touch. All I had was a gut feeling telling me what to do. The hand I was holding suddenly slipped my grasp, and my fingers and toes started tingling until soon, I couldn't feel them at all. A breeze of fear soon crept through me. Slowly I couldn't feel my arms and legs, and my stomach learched. My will was fading from the fear, the unknown, and I collapsed to the non-existent floor.

I was startled when a bright light laminated the air. It was ethereal and alien, glowing in a harsh, bright tone. The light seemed to be only a few yards away, and it was like a floating ball, of abnormal light, constantly moving in some direction or another. I reached out my hand for it, as it twisted and turned, and surged with power.

As my fingers came inches from its surface, it stopped moving, though it was still floating in mid-air. I brought myself closer to it, and brought up my hands as if they were holding it up.

"What is this?" I asked even though there was no one around to answer. Once my fingers touched the surface it seemed to solidify, and soon appeared to be a crystal ball. The crystal started to flash, with colors I had never seen let alone be able to name. Once the ball touched the palm of hands I felt power, the raw power that was surging through it. It was similar to the power of the white oak, but so much more powerful, the source. This was the power that nature granted those who obey. This power was so much greater than what Bonnie had ever held, this is what Ester tapped into to change her family, and the reason she came back to take it away. The power that was here was a life force of its own, life and death, right and wrong. It was here to keep the world in balance, and it seemed to approve of me. It saw everything, and saw why I was here. I could see a face when I looked into it, and it seemed to smile, all I could do was quiver, shake in fear, in acknowledgement. Once again my hands started tingling but from a different cause, the ball was releasing some of its magic, giving it to me. Yet, I was receiving more than just power, I was receiving knowledge, learning to understand.

I closed my eyes and suddenly it felt like I was falling, falling back to the earth, back to the ground. The hands that I once was holding seemed to return to my grasp, and my eyes flew open. I was sitting on a blanket in the back yard of the Mikaelson's home, and Ester was sitting across from me, with a pleased smile covering her face.

I couldn't figure out why she was smiling, I was still confused of how I left and came back here. She continued to smile, and she motioned for me to look around. I did and I saw that all the rocks and herbs in the yard were floating, as were the candles, though they each had a burning flame.

"How?" I heard come out of my mouth, though Ester just chuckled.

"Breathe, calm down, and will for everything to come back to its previous position." She responded. I didn't understand what she meant by willing things to do stuff but I did take a deep breath and tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and with all the strength I had, which was surprisingly more than I thought, I told everything to return to how it had been, and when I opened my eyes again, everything was back to the way it was when I first sat down.

I burst out laughing. I felt different, nothing like the power I had as a vampire, but I felt like I was at peace, and harmony, and all I could do was laugh. Ester smiled at me, with a proud gleam in her eyes.

Then the ruckus came, shouting coming from the street and I ran, with Ester on my tail, to the front of the house to see what was going on. There was a fight, and it was not at all what I expected.

a/n: Well I hope you all liked this chapter, please tell me what you think, or if you have any questions/suggestions. I'm stilling trying to find a place to have a scene with Finn and Elijah, any help?

Thanks for reading my story.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	10. Chapter 10: Trust

Well, now the completion of Chapter 10! Hope it sates anyone's curiosity. I want to apologize for the lack of accuracy when it comes to furniture, books, paper, and all other items that are used in the story that are out of the correct time period. Obviously I have no idea what it was actually like there, and it helps me feel more connected to it.

So, moving on, I would like to like to thank all those who sent in reviews and offered suggestions, such as PsychVamp, Laney-Dee, , animelover2483, tearzofthestarz, Marissa, Camiily, Ceaa, and last but certainly not least Kat7CA.

I do not own Vampire Diaries, I just own the plot and Benjamin.

Chapter 10: Trust

The ruckus came, shouting from the street, and I ran towards it. Ester was right behind me as I came to the front of the house to see what was going on. There was a fight, and it was not at all what I was expecting. The boys were rolling on the ground with sweat and dirt covering them both. They continued to tussle with each other as the crowd that surrounded them just seemed to increase endlessly. I saw an arm reach out to grab the back of the shirt of one of them, and I saw his face. He had a bloody nose and a big bruise forming on his right cheek.

"Elijah!" I couldn't help but gasp. I had never seen him like this, he was never one to get in a fist fight, and even more so while he was human.

When Elijah was pulled from reach from the other boy, he stood and tried to deliver another punch, but missed. Finn tried to rein his brother in, to stop him from fighting and then the other member of the fight stood, and looked around, then turned and left the street, the people, and went back to his own house.

"Benjamin." I said when I saw his face before he left my sight, he was also bruised. I looked around, and saw that I wasn't the only one in a state of confusion. Next thing I know, Finn was hauling his brother back into the house and the crowd was dispersing. Ester and I quickly followed them inside as Finn laid Elijah on the sofa. Ester ran to get a bowl of water and some cloths, and I went to kneel beside Elijah. I was still shocked, I couldn't think of any two people less likely to get into a fight and yet there they were, hitting each other, and it made no sense. Now that I was closer, I could see that he had a cut lip, that was twice the size it normally was, and also a black eye. Ester rushed back to my side and began cleaning his face of dirt and blood. I looked over my shoulder and saw that Klaus had joined Finn as they watch us worry over Elijah.

"What happened?" Ester demanded as she rubbed Elijah's chin with her now pink colored cloth. I looked between Elijah and Klaus to answer, but I was surprised when Finn spoke.

"We caught a large buck in the woods, and came to bring it straight to town. I saw Niklaus and went to talk and when I turned around Elijah and Benjamin were yelling at each other, then coming to blows." Finn said, answering his mother with a serious face to match his voice.

Ester got to her feet, grabbed a bucket of water and some more cloths and headed out the door. My eyes followed her, why was she leaving? All I could do was say what I was thinking.

"Where is she going?" I asked.

"She is going to go check on Benjamin I bet. Why don't you follow her." Klaus responded. I was confused by his answer, but then turned my attention back to Elijah, grabbed a second cloth, and continued what Ester started. Klaus left when I did this, but I helped Elijah sit up, and put one of his arms around my shoulders and pulled him up with a hand on his waist. Finn then stepped in and grabbed his other arm, and helped me support him as we slowly dragged him upstairs. When we finally reached Elijah's bedroom door, I was relieved, men are heavy. Finn opened the door and helped me lay him flat on the bed.

"You can go to sleep now." I whispered to Elijah, who briefly smiled as his eyes fluttered closed. When I stood and took a few steps away from the bed, I came face to face with Finn, who was very tall, compared to me.

"You are very compassionate." He told me, and I was shocked, I thought it was the first time he actually spoke to me.

"Thanks." I answered his statement. He didn't say anything after that though, he just stood there, watching me. I was confused, I still wasn't sure what was going on with Benjamin, and Finn was studying me like I was a book. I walked over to the glass of water that was next to Elijah's bed, and poured some on the cloth that I had in my hand, then I placed it on his head. I turned to exit the room, when Elijah sat bolt upright, gasping for air. Finn came over to his bed and handed him the cup of water. Elijah took it eagerly and drained all of the water.

"What's wrong?" I asked, obviously concerned.

"Nightmare." Elijah answered with one word. "I just don't know what to do about her. I mean, Benjamin was right even if I didn't want to listen to him."

"Is that what started the fight? Benjamin said something about Tatia?" I asked him as he drank the now refilled glass.

"Yes, he told me that she was just using me to get what she wants, just like she does with everyone else. I just didn't want to hear it at that moment and so I kind of hit him." He answered. I smiled softly, I knew I would have probably done the same if I was in his shoes. Elijah leaned back on his bed frame, and looked over at his brother. "Got any advice for me?" He asked.

"No, I'm not going to get in the middle of that." He responded, a little harshly. Though Elijah just chuckled, and laid back down, then closed his eyes. As I stood, Finn followed suit, and followed me down the hall and back to the living room. By then, both Rebekah and Kol were back.

"How is he?" Rebekah asked when she saw me.

"He's fine, nothing time won't fix." I responded, easing her worry.

"Do you know what started the fight? She asked, curiosity shinning in her eyes.

"Some dispute about Tatia." I answered.

"I wonder why they would fight about that." She thought out loud. Kol chuckled softly behind her, and I shot a glance at him. Why did he think this was funny?

Suddenly, Ester came strolling through the door, with the same bucket of water and cloths she left with, but with none of them used.

"Benjamin has disappeared. How is Elijah doing?" Ester asked as she set down the bucket and looked among us.

"What do you mean, Benjamin disappeared?" I asked.

"Ever since the fight died no one has seen him." She answered.

Next thing I knew, I had a basket and a blanket in my hand and I was rushing out the door, through the town, and into the woods. Somehow I knew exactly where Benjamin was, and I jumped over fallen branches, and curved around trees until I finally reach the meadow.

He sat there, with his back to me looking up into the clouds. I was nervous about breaking the silence, so I just started walking towards him. He suddenly turned around to face me, I smiled as I approached and then began to spread out the blanket on the ground. When I was finished I placed the basket on top, and sat down. Finally I motioned for him to join me. When he sat down next to me he finally spoke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I could ask you the same question." I shot back, as I opened the basket and began to pull out a loaf of bread, some cheese, a knife, and some fruit. I started to slice the cheese and bread as he looked at me.

"You don't have to do that." He told me, as he tried to stop me from serving food to both of us. I shook him off and continued. He chuckled as I forced some food into his hands.

I began to eat some of the bread that was left, and I slowly looked around the meadow. Benjamin didn't speak, he seemed to have so many things that he was thinking about that he could decide what to say. So we sat there, in silence, both eating food, that filled the void in my stomach.

A long time pasted before he spoke, and avoided looking at me as he did.

"Really, why are you here? Shouldn't you be tending Elijah?" he asked, and I was surprised he assumed that.

"Elijah's fine, nothing that will not be gone in a few days. Ester went looking for you, but no one knew where you went. I figured if you were anywhere you would probably be here, and I thought, you might be hungry. If you want me to leave, I will." At the end of my response I began to stand up but Benjamin reached out and his hand rapped around my wrist, and pulled me back to my sitting position.

I looked at him, and saw from the look on his face, that he was thankful that I was there. I wasn't going to question him about what happened between him and Elijah, and I certainly wouldn't yell at him for it. I was just there to make sure he was ok too.

"So are you really ok, or are you just trying to be the tough guy?" I asked jokingly. He smiled sweetly and nodded.

"Thanks."

I waited for him to speak again. I had no idea what was going on with him, but his quiet thinking reminded me of someone and I couldn't remember who. I laid down and thought of the short amount of time I had been here, I wondered how everyone was doing back home. I wondered how Tyler was, last time I saw him he was angry and I guess I can understand why, but ever since Klaus came into our lives, our relationship hadn't been on the best ground. He was upset at me, but I wonder what he will think when I get back, or if he'll even be the same person he was when I left.

I sighed and it seemed to break Benjamin out of his trance. He stood and began to collect everything from my basket, and returned them to where they were. When he was finished he offered me a hand. I gladly took it and he lifted me to my feet. He began walking back to the village, but before he left the field he turned back to look at me.

"Thank you for coming to check on me, I doubt anyone else would have." I shook my head and walked up to him.

"I don't believe that. I'm sure someone would have come, even if I didn't." He just smiled and turned back and walked through the trees and leaves.

When we entered the village, we both came to the main road, and he looked at me one last time.

"Promise me that you will be careful tomorrow night."

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Just promise."

"Ok, I promise." I said.

"Goodnight." He nodded then turned to the direction of his house, and left.

It was only midafternoon, but I was tired, all the magic, and then the commotion with boys. I was ready to go to sleep, but I had to say goodnight to everyone first.

When I entered the house I saw Kol and Rebekah talking in the living room, so I went and joined them.

"Hey, where did you go?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"Just out for a walk. Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Mother went out, some kids in a few houses over have poison ivy. Finn went to take care of the buck they brought into town earlier, and Niklaus left, storming off about something." She answered.

I nodded, exhaustion was quickly catching up with me. I laughed lightly as I stood up.

"I think I will go to bed early, please tell Ester to go ahead and serve dinner without me." I asked her, and she nodded and headed to leave.

"I have some things I have to take care of anyway." She laughed and then exited the house. I was about to head up the stairs when Kol began to speak.

"Did you go see Benjamin?" He asked. I turned and looked at him, confused.

"Yes, why?" I answered.

"Just, be careful, he's not all that everyone thinks of him." He responded, then he quickly slipped out of the house before I could ask him to explain. I sighed once again and headed up the stairs to my room, and a warm bed with my name on it.

A/n: Well I hope you enjoyed this new chapter. Had a little difficulty figuring out where it was going to go, but I think it was worth it. Please tell me what you think, or if you have any questions or suggestions, I would love to hear them.

PS. The more reviews I get, the sooner I want to update.

Thanks for reading

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	11. Chapter 11: Number One

Now delivering Chapter 11! I am so thrilled, I never thought that I would make it this far, but you all encouraged me to go forward, so thank you. And thank you to all who sent me reviews. Matt-On-Matt, Anna, bunnykay, laarissa, angel1725, tearzofthestarz, Readheaded-reader, ilovetvd, PyschVamp, GabbyCB, Guest, Guest #2, nalai, chey1235, kitkat101895, and A huge thanks to Likes-The-Emphatic-Boom for all of your enthusiasm.

I do not own Vampire Diaries, I just own the plot.

Chapter 11: Number One

"_Caroline." The voice echoed through my head as I stirred. My eyes fluttered open, and once again I saw Bonnie standing over me. I leapt to my feet, and hugged her._

"_Bonnie!" I practically screamed, and she just laughed. I looked at her curiously. "What?"_

"_I guess time really is different between here and there, huh?" She laughed as I nodded profusely._

"_I missed you!" I told her. "It's weird here." I said, and she just laughed again._

"_Ya, it seems like I haven't seen you in only a day." She responded. "How weird?" she asked._

"_It's just strange, you know. Different times and customs here. At least there is no school." We laughed. That was a relief, but it was a bigger one that she was here with me now. "So, what made you think of the bracelet?" I asked her, as I lifted my wrist to show it resting there, with the gems gleaming in the sun light._

"_It was my grandmother's." She said. "I figured, just in case, it would protect you if you came across any hostile magic."_

"_So you knew it would give me powers too?" I asked._

"_Only if a spell was cast on you that involved a witch's blood. A witch's blessing can do many things, especially when it crosses several generations of a single witch family. My grandmother left it to me after she died, it's been in the family for as long as anyone can remember." She answered, and sighed. "I, umm I have something for you." She sounded unsure, as she pulled an envelope out of her pocket and handed it to me._

"_What is this?" I asked, confused._

"_Tyler got back last night, demanding to see you. He seemed different, completely unlike himself. When I told him you were here, he disappeared, then came back a few hours later and asked me to give this to you. I have no idea what it's about, he said he would stay in town until he can talk to you face to face." She said, but it was obvious she saw that something was wrong with Tyler, or maybe just Tyler and me._

"_Thanks." Was all I could say. I couldn't bring myself to say anything else. Or even ask her how he was, what exactly he said, it was a strange feeling, but I shook it off and looked back at her._

"_How's it going with the originals?" She asked, changing the subject._

"_Great. I may be a mystery to the town but the whole family trusts me now." I said with a smile. "Now I can find out if thet have any weaknesses."_

"_And Mikael?" She asked. _

"_Still gone, which I'm kind of relieved of." I laughed hesitantly._

"_Well, be careful when he gets back, and according to Elena, who is not very happy you're here, Rebekah said not only were the werewolves dangerous but so were some of the towns people. Keep a wary eye out, just in case, ok?" she said._

"_Ok, I will. How is Elena?" I asked worriedly._

"_Pissed. I've seen her angry before, but she was really upset." She told me. I kind of regretted not telling her before I left, but I knew she would try and stop me, and she would most likely succeed. I sighed. "I have one more thing for you." She said and lifted something off the ground and handed it to me. _

_When I took it, all I could do was gaze at it in awe._

"_My first Grimoire. My starting point, I thought it might help." She smiled._

"_Thank you, Bonnie. Thank you so much!" I squealed, and she laughed once again at my reaction. "I miss all of you guys, any other news on your side?" I asked, calming down from Bonnie's surprise._

"_Nothing big, no moves from Klaus, Damon said to wish you luck, really not much." She said._

"_Well, thanks." I said again, and then gave her another hug. _

"_I will try to contact you tomorrow, ok?" _

"_Sounds good," I sighed again, I wouldn't see her again for another month. "Bye." I said as I laid back down against the tree._

"_Good bye, Caroline" _Her voice lingered as everything around me turned white. I closed my eyes, and when I opened them again, I was in my room at the Mikaelsons house.

"Good morning." I sighed as I pulled the covers back and got up out of bed. I got dressed and headed down stairs. I was surprised to see I was the first one up, I looked out the window to see that the sun hadn't even come up yet. All I could do was laugh, out of all of that it wasn't even morning yet. Then I realized that I practically had the house to myself, so I pulled out the letter and sat down on the sofa.

Dear Caroline,

I know that this isn't the best way to tell you, but this is the best I can do for now. You were right and I'm sorry I went off about Klaus. Ever since he showed up everything between us has been a mess. And I know I didn't help either. I shouldn't have walked out on you.

While I was gone, I met someone. Someone who completely understands me, and made me feel like I never have before. Her name is Lana, and we were made for each other, I can feel it. And we are going to be leaving together, but I wanted to talk to you first. That's why I'll be staying here in Mystic Falls until you get back, to actually talk to you.

Bonnie told me about the spell, and about the time difference, and everything, so I will see you in about 6 more months. I hope everything goes well, and that you complete your mission. Good luck and be careful. I hope we can still be friends. We will talk soon.

Tyler

It was over. We were over. Tyler was leaving me, for good. That was not at all what I was expecting, and I was devastated. I grabbed the Grimoire and ran out the door, off through the woods, to the water fall.

When I got there I promptly plopped down on the ground, slipped my sandals off and put my feet in the water. I placed the book on my lap and began to read. I delved into the escape.

xxx

I took off my ring and took a deep breath. I placed it on top of the book and concentrated. I tried my best to concentrate, closed my eyes and wished for the ring to float. I waited a minute before opening them again, only to see the ring was still sitting on the book. I sighed and laid back as I gave up.

xxx

It was a few hours past noon, as the sun had come and gone above me. I had dredged through so much of the day, staying at the pond the entire time. I wasn't hungry, and I didn't want to talk to anyone for fear of bursting into tears. I didn't know what to do about Tyler's letter, and I couldn't really talk to him until I got back, and I wasn't pleased about this whole Lana deal. I mean what kind of a guy meets a girl and instantaneously falls for her and completely forgets all about the girl who helped him through all the good and bad parts of his life? Everything we'd been through, and he was just dropping me for some girl he barely knew. I was furious, and I didn't know what to do.

I had a feeling when Bonnie said that he was acting different, that it wasn't just a phase, but I still didn't want it to be true.

I had always been second best when it came to Elena and my relationships, now it was happening again, with a new girl. Why was I always only second best? I hated it, I despised it. I loathed that feeling, and I was dying for it to end.

I tried to push the thoughts behind me, but I knew that they wouldn't stay there for long. I sighed and sat up, and tried to levitate the ring some more. Maybe if I held my hand above it and then wished for it to move. I shrugged and attempted it, and again, it failed.

"What are you doing out here?" I turned to see, once again, Klaus had snuck up behind me.

"Practicing." I sighed at him as I gesturing towards the book in my lap.

"You do know that everyone was worrying like mad about where you were. Everyone gets up, and you're not downstairs so they figure that your asleep. Then you don't come down so they go to check your room and it's empty and no one in the village has seen you. Bekah is a mess." He shook his head and laughed. "And you were out here the whole time?" He asked and I just nodded.

"Well." He took his shoes off, and put his feet in the water as he sat down next to me. "Let us start with your failures."

"Excuse me?!" I demanded.

"You can't get the ring to float, hence, failure, love." He answered, as he took the ring and placed it in the palm of his hand, then took mine and pulled it to hover over his own.

"Now, magic starts with will power. The magic will obey your will, as long as you concentrate." He told me, still holding my hand above his.

"Ok." I said.

"Now close your eyes and will it." He instructed. As I did so, I willed, with everything in me for the ring to fly.

"Just will it be." He said. I remembered Ester saying something like that before, and so I concentrated on the ring. I opened my eyes and when I did, I had finally succeeded. The ring was actually floating between my hand and his.

"It worked!" I gasped in amazement. He chuckled at my reaction, and let go of my hand. "Since when did you know so much about magic?" I asked as I marveled at the ring.

"I might have a small knack for magic." He said slyly. I rolled my eyes, of course he did.

"Honestly though Caroline, what are you doing out here?" he asked, and he genuinely sounded concerned about me. I thought, what would it hurt?

"I . . . I had a dream." I said, well, I wasn't exactly lying. "Maybe a memory, I guess." Ok, maybe now I was, to some degree.

"And?" He asked, trying to get me to explain further.

"I remembered someone who was important, and he just left me." I finally said. I didn't know why I was telling Klaus this, but it just came out on its own, and when it did so did the tears. They started streaming down my face, the ring fell to the ground and next thing I know, I was once again encased in Klaus's arms.

I was bawling into his sleeve and one of his hands was on my head, and the other was rubbing my back. "It's going to be ok, Caroline. Shhh. It's going to be ok." He told me, and I just tried to calm down.

Klaus was comforting me, who would have thought? I pulled back to look at him, and when I did, I saw the compassion in his eyes. He wiped the tears from my face, and gave me a kind smile, something I had never seen from him before.

The sun had set, and I looked up at the sky, though still wrapped in his warm and protective grip. It was comfortable, more so than it had ever been with Tyler.

We just sat there as he held me. As we were amazed by every shooting star that pasted. It was a peaceful silence, as we sat there for hours, until a rustling came from the side of the woods. I slowly glanced over, originally assuming it was an animal of some sort. But when we met eyes, and I saw her long, dark, flowing hair, I knew I was mistaken.

"Tatia." I barely whispered, and when Klaus heard my voice, his head turned to see what I was looking at.

The stricken looking Tatia stood staring at us from the nearby tree. Tears were now falling from her eyes, and the shock in them soon turned to jealousy and rage, directed straight at me. Then she turned and fled.

I expected Klaus to go running after her, so I went to get up to let him do so. Yet, I was surprised when he pulled me back down, and rewrapped his arms around me.

"Where are you going?" He asked, once he was sure I couldn't go anywhere.

"Aren't you going to go after her?" I asked, as I squirmed a little under his grip.

"Why should I?" He asked, as he interlaced our fingers. I was astonished, he was choosing me over Tatia. I mean I knew he had a thing for me in the future, but now? And he liked me more than Tatia? How was that possible?

He chose me over her. She was second best, not me. I couldn't help but smile, even though it was Klaus holding me, I was ecstatic. And it was far better feeling than the one that had been haunting me since this morning.

I sighed, and leaned my head back against his chest, and looked up at the sky, to see the full moon directly above us, in its apex.

Then suddenly the air felt different. An echoing howl pierced through the woods, followed by a terrified scream. Why had I not realized?

a/n: Thank you all for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter as well. I loved writing the ending of this chapter, I hope to see a lot more like it in the future *wink, wink* Please tell me what you think, or if you have any questions or suggestions, I would love to hear them.

PS. The more reviews I get, the sooner I want to update.

Thanks for reading my story.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	12. Chapter 12: Running

Took a while to finish this one, it might be a little rough, so I apologize in advance. Wanted to send out my thanks to those who reviewed, lilly, redbudrose, M.I.A. Since '85, bunnykay, ilovetvd, Matt-on-Matt, KyaraSalvatore, chey1235, Likes-The-Emphatic-Boom, Stella, niacha23, chillwithJy!, Caitlyn, laarissa, PsychVamp, animelover2483, fayedecouck, and iiheartful. Thanks guys, every word means so much to me.

I don not own Vampire Diaries, I only own the plot of this story.

Chapter 12: Running

Klaus leapt, up to his feet, pulling me with him as we ran, leaving our shoes and everything behind us. Together, we barreled right towards the waterfall. I looked back to the pond, right in time to see a hulking shadow emerge from the trees. It snarled and then it seemed to sniff around, trying to track its prey.

I was too distracted by the creature behind us to have noticed that we were running straight through the waterfall. When the cold water hit my skin, I almost screamed in surprise. Once he was sure we were hidden, Klaus stopped running. He turned to look at me, but I didn't noticed because I was busy marveling at the cave that we were in. It was like a secret room, or a hidden cellar, it was the perfect hiding spot.

"Are you ok?" He asked me.

"Yes, I'm fine." I answered like I wasn't even fazed by the fact that the woods was crawling in werewolves. Which, to be honest, I wasn't. He kept staring at me in some variation of awe, like he expected more of a startled response, but I just shook it off.

I glanced around my new surroundings, it was a hollowed out cave behind the waterfall, and it was enormous. I didn't expect it to be as cavernous as it was, I bet anything I said would have echoed for miles on end.

"Wow, do you come here often?" I asked as I spun around to see everything there.

"When I want to get away, where no one can find me, yes." He answered. "Especially on the full moon." Then I suddenly gasped in horror.

"What about your family?! Where are they?" I demanded.

"They have another hiding spot they use, well it's another entrance to these caves actually. I'm sure they're safe." He tried to reassure me, as he came closer and started to rub my shoulder.

"Ok." I sighed, then started walking towards what looked like a furnished room. When I entered I saw a round table with a chair, some bread and a jug of water, and a lamp. Klaus who was right behind me stepped forward to light the lamp. So I headed to the last thing that occupied the room, a bed.

As I sat down I looked up at him. "Do they know about this place?"

"No, no one but me. They don't worry though, they know that I have a another safe place other than theirs." He answered as he moved the chair so it was directly across from me, then sat down.

He seemed so mellow, he wasn't picking on anyone or being ornery, just calm, and concerned. The look the shined in his eyes was so sincere, and the feeling was echoed in his facial expression.

I started to study his face, as he did mine. He wore a small smile, that was unfamiliar to me, it was a new sight, a new side of him that was gentle and kind. And his eyes sparkled in a way that showed how human he was, no signs of the vampire traits that I had seen before. No hatred, no thirst, no longing for the kill, just human emotions, and human warmth.

I then felt his hand on my knee, a kind of energy flew through my body from his touch, but I couldn't drag my eyes away from his. I placed my hand on top of his, and I could tell that he felt the same way I did. The same energy went through him that went through me. His eyes released me, and the next thing that caught my attention was his lips. They were full, and now parted, and the desire kept pushing me closer and closer, wanting to kiss him, imagining how it would feel, to have his lips on mine.

My conscience tried to break through, telling me that this was wrong, this wasn't why I was here. But the lust that was seeping in was more powerful, and the desire kept attempting to pushed everything else from my mind. I was at my limit, I couldn't hold back any longer. The want was stronger than I had ever felt before. The longing to be held, after what happened today added to everything else, it overrode everything that was holding me back.

The pressure against my lips was sweet and utter relief, the feeling my whole body had been waiting for what seemed like eons. But it wasn't enough, I wanted more than that, I needed more than that. The kiss deepened in a second, and the energy that was conjured through our hands touching was strong, this was so much more powerful, I could feel everything. The passion that engulfed him burned straight through me. The next minute we were standing, his arms entirely encasing me, running down to my waist, as mine raced up his arms, and I thoroughly tangling my fingers into his dark, wet hair.

He pushed me roughly into the cavern wall, as we both fought for dominance. To be honest, I didn't really care who was leading, I was enjoying every second of his kisses. I eventually gave it to him and he took on a new kind of excitement. As his tongue enthusiastically explored my mouth. His hands soon slid up to the front of my dress and began to unlace it, untying every knot, and he placed his lips to my neck, searching for my sweet spot. He hit it on the first try and I couldn't suppress a moan. He chuckled as he finished untying me, and pulled the top layer of my dress off my shoulders.

I was dying for more, I wanted him, to feel his skin on mine. I placed my hands on his chest, moving down slowly, 'til I was at the hem of his shirt then I slid my hands underneath, to feel his abs, even now he was well toned, I could tell as I traced them with my fingers. When he stepped back I was startled, but sighed in relief when he removed his shirt, then went right back to kissing me.. I quickly discarded the rest of my dress, and he placed his warm hands on my waist again, running up and down my torso.

"Caroline?! Niklaus?!" A voice echoed through the water and directly into our room. Klaus pulled away and looked in the direction of the water fall.

"That's Henrik." He said as he grabbed his shirt from the ground and bolted for his brother. I was confused, but I grabbed my dress and slipped it back on, then followed after Klaus. When we emerged from the waterfall we saw Henrik, standing near the pond with both of our sandals in his hands.

"Henrik!" I shouted, and when he saw us he came running towards us. Then a shrieking howl pierced the air, and a hulking figure jumped out of the woods and landed in between us and Henrik. I could see the fear in Henrik's eyes. I could tell that Klaus was trying to plan something, but he didn't have time. I ran right past him, up to the wolf and did something really really stupid.

"Hey! You wanna eat someone, then come get me!" I shouted at it, and then ran. I ran as fast as I could, which wasn't as fast as I was a custom to with being a vampire and all. "Ok, no super speed, great." I wasn't paying any attention to where I was going, and tripped over a giant branch, and landed head first, and with my fantastic luck, the werewolf was right behind me.

I pushed myself up to my feet and ran, though now I was even slower. My ankle was throbbing, and I could hear the werewolf behind me, about to catch me.

"Over here!" Henrik yelled from the trees behind me. I didn't expect the wolf to actually stop chasing me for Henrik, so I was startled when it did.

"NO!" I screamed, as the creature got the best of Henrik and was standing over him, growling. Of all the Mikealsons I thought he would have made a decent person as a vampire. If he had made it to my time, I'm sure we would have gotten along.

That moment, Klaus came out of nowhere and tackled the wolf, away from his baby brother. I grabbed Henrik's wrist and once again started to run. The second I turned to look back at Klaus, the wolf broke free, and started after us again.

I pushed Henrik into the trees, "Run." I said and again started running on my own. My head and foot were throbbing with pain, and the wolf was catching up to me fast. Soon he was looming over me and I ran into a cliff I couldn't avoid. I tripped, and couldn't escape from the hulking menace. I shut my eyes, if this was how it was going to end, I didn't want to see the werewolf eating me.

Thwack!

Something kept nagging me, convincing me to open my eyes, and when I did there was Klaus, standing with a giant tree branch, looking like he just hit a homerun. He put down the stick and offered me a hand, I took it, but collapsed, something was wrong with my ankle. Klaus looked down at me and smiled, then he reached down and picked me up. I rested my head on his shoulder and only one thing escaped my lips before the pain dragged me into unconsciousness.

"My hero."

xxx

a/n: Well, I hope you liked it, I'm really sorry it took so long. If you have any question, suggestions, ideas or complaints, please send them to me.

If I get a lot of reviews this time, I HOPE to have another chapter out in a week. Thank you all for reading my story, please review.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	13. Chapter 13: Leaving

Well, I'm sorry that this one has taken so long. You know there are just times where everything goes wrong all at once. But I have finally completed Chapter 13. A huge shout out to all those who reviewed, Ela marelica, Matt–on –Matt, kyarasalvatore, SabbyDeeKnowles, PsychVamp, ilovetvd, animelover2483, chickentikka99, HI, and KlarolineLove!

In hopes that you'll forgive me for not updating in so long, here is an extra-long chapter, I hope you all enjoy it.

I do not own the Vampire Diaries, just the plot of this story.

Chapter 13: Leaving

I rested my head on his shoulder and only one thing escaped my lips before the pain dragged me into unconsciousness.

"My hero."

The pain from my fall still plagued me. And my headache was practically unbearable. The voices that surrounded me didn't help either.

"You have to let me see her! I have the right to see her! You can't keep her from me!" A female voice was echoing through the room, as I stirred.

"She has been through quite a bit recently. You will have to wait until she wakes up and then we'll see if she wants to see you. Right now you need to give her a little space." Ester's voice said, slow and calm. After a few minutes Ester had finally shooed the woman out of the house. I was uncomfortable, so I tried to reposition myself, but gasped when I put pressure on my ankle.

Next thing I knew, Klaus was there. He was sitting right beside me, as Ester put a pillow under my foot. I wasn't feeling good at all, and that other voice I heard was not comforting. Ester removed the damp cloth that was on my head. Then I felt Klaus take my hand in his, and my skin began tingling. Like an electric shock went through my hand, and suddenly I felt the fluttering in my stomach.

"Are you feeling ok?" Klaus's voice echoes with concern. I slowly opened my eyes and looked at him. He smiled a genuine smile, but the worry did not leave his eyes. "You have been asleep for three days."

"What!" I startled at that new information, and tried to sit up, but I knew instantly that that was a mistake. Klaus reached out and placed his hand under my neck, pulling me back into a horizontal position on the sofa, and I sighed. "How could I have been asleep for three days?"

"You hit your head pretty hard in the woods. You need to rest, don't push yourself." Ester told me patiently. I pushed myself up on my arms, so my head was up even though I was stuck on the sofa.

"Who was that woman I heard earlier?" I asked. As I did, I saw a look pass between Klaus and Ester.

"I'll tell you later, dear." Ester said, and then she stood and headed for the exit. "I let Rebekah know that you are awake." And then she left.

Klaus reached up and began petting my forehead, I almost sighed. It was very endearing and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Three days, huh? What did I miss while I was out?" I asked and he grinned at how nonchalant I was about it now.

"Well, Elijah is looking better now. Henrik has been pretty worried about you, and mother had to practically pry Rebekah away from your bedside." I sighed, and then started laughing to myself.

"Well, I guess none of that is a surprise." I said.

Next thing I knew, Rebekah had burst through the door, pushed past Klaus and promptly took his place beside me. "YOU'RE AWAKE!"

"Hi Bekah, yes I'm awake. Could you just not shout? My head really hurts." I said slowly as she gave me a quick hug.

"Oh, right, sorry." She said as she sat down on the floor. "How are you feeling?" she asked me.

"Oh, I've been better." Rebekah gave me a sad smile.

"Well at least you don't have more memory problems, or do you?" Kol asked as he slipped through the door with Henrik behind him.

"I don't know. . . Who are you?" I asked him, looking dazed. Glances passed between each of the brothers and sister, and then I burst out laughing. "No, I remember. Not my past but you, yes."

"That was not funny!" Rebekah said, then shook her head at me.

"We are glad to see you're doing better, Caroline." Henrik laughed as he came to sit next to his sister.

"Thanks. I just have one question." I said.

"Yes?" Henrik asked eagerly.

"Is there any food left?" everyone smiled, and laughter spread through the room. Rebekah went into the kitchen and collected me a small loaf of bread and some cheese with a glass of water. As she did, Klaus reclaimed his original place beside me, and his grin sent shivers up my spine. I quickly ate everything that Rebekah gave me, and then reached out a hand to Klaus. "Help me up?" He nodded then stood and wrapped an arm around my waist. I carefully swung my feet to the floor, but I was still cautious with my ankle that was swollen.

"So Ester never said how bad it was." I said, indicating to my foot.

"Just twisted, it's not broken." Rebekah told me. I sighed and I tried to stand on it, then grimaced as I let out a sigh of pain.

"Ok, not a good idea." Klaus chuckled under his breath.

"Fine, Niklaus. If you are going to laugh at me then you can go do your chores, Rebekah will help me here." I told him, a little huffy.

"Why?" Klaus demanded and I grinned.

"Caroline is right Nik, you have a lot of work to do, I'll watch over her. Go on." Rebekah stepped in and backed me up. I gave her a grateful smile, as she nodded at Klaus to leave.

"Well, we should go too." Kol said and dragged Henrik out the door with him and Klaus.

"Thank you." I said as Rebekah helped me back onto the sofa.

"Of course, sometimes you just need space to yourself." She said as she sat down beside me with a glass of water for me, which I drank eagerly. "So, Nik is acting a little different than usual. Do you know why?" I shrugged as I finished my water.

"No, why? What has he been doing that was unusual?" I asked, suddenly very curious.

"I'm not sure, he just seems, off." She said, kind of hesitantly.

"Well, I don't know, maybe he's just having a strange day. Just give him some time." I told her, trying to reassure her that it was probably nothing, but something told me that the difference in his behavior was probably me. Rebekah shrugged her shoulders like it was no big deal.

"So, umm. Who was that woman that was in here earlier?" I asked her, hoping for an actual answer.

"Oh, you saw her?" Rebekah asked, she sounded a little nervous about my question. I nodded and she grimaced. "Her name is Prudence. She just appeared this morning, demanding to see you."

"Why would she want to see me?" I was racking my brain, trying to figure out why someone in the past would know me.

"She says she's your mother." My jaw dropped. Slowly, I regained my cool, and glanced around the room. I never imagined this would happen. Of course a mysterious girl shows up, with no memory, they are gonna look for someone of relation. And I was the only one who knew I didn't, because I was from the future. How could I have a family here? This woman must have lost her daughter and for some reason came here looking for her.

"Are you sure?" I asked her, and it was written plain as day on my face how nervous I was. I wondered how upset or disappointed when she found out I wasn't the one she was looking for.

"I'm not sure, Mother seems skeptical, but she was like that when you first arrived too." Rebekah told me. I didn't know what to say, how to act in this situation.

"Do you want to meet her? Mother was waiting until you woke up before letting her see you." She said and all I could do was nod. What else could I do?

I was sitting in a wooden chair right off the kitchen with a fresh dress and my hair combed. Rebekah insisted that I look nice when I see my mother for the first time. Kol and Henrik were messing around as they were trying to make food in the kitchen. Finn was helping Elijah down the stairs and led him to sit on the sofa. He said earlier that he wanted to be here to see what happens. He seemed to be doing much better, and he smiled at me when he noticed I was watching. Rebekah was sitting next to me and she just couldn't stop fiddling. I chuckled lightly under my breath. Ester was left pacing back and forth in front of the door. We were all awaiting her arrival. Klaus would be bringing her any minute.

When the door opened, everyone's eyes shifted towards it. The anticipation that ran through the room was startling, as the aging woman entered. Prudence was at least fifty something, with dark greying hair. She was rather short, but her eyes were aglow.

"My dear, Abigail!" she ran and gave me a big hug, but I could tell, confused looks were being passed through the Mikaelsons. They all knew, the only thing I was certain of when I arrived was my name. I had never faltered on that point.

"Caroline?" Klaus asked, I shivered, hearing him say my name like that. I shook off the feeling though as Prudence released her grip. My answer was a slightly scared, confused look.

"Do you remember her?" Ester prompted, and I shook my head, no. Prudence took a small step back.

"Well, I'm sure your memory will return once I get you home." She said seeming eager. I glanced around the room, Rebekah seemed disappointed, and Henrik and Klaus seemed angry. Then Ester, Kol, Finn and Elijah all had the same hesitant look on their faces. I couldn't leave with this lady either, she must have confused me with someone else and I couldn't leave here until I completed my mission. No, I had to stay, so I stood and politely as I could, confronted her.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I think you've got the wrong girl. My name is Caroline." I tried to tell her, but she laughed.

"Oh, I know sweetie. Ever since you were little you would run around saying your name was Caroline, and you got upset whenever anyone called you different. You always loved that name."

"That's possible." Kol said, from the corner of my eye, I saw Klaus throw a glare at him from across the room.

"I'm not sure." Rebekah said quietly from behind me, but Prudence ignored it. She was absolutely sure that I was her daughter. I looked around the room with an obviously worried expression.

"Well, why don't we give her a say, time to sleep on it and see if she remembers anything about you, ok?" Ester stepped in and I was extremely grateful. I could see the annoyance in Prudence's eyes by Ester suggestion. Though she finally agreed and was escorted to the door by Kol, as she left I sat back down in my chair and released all the air I didn't realize I was holding back.

"Did you recognize her at all?" Rebekah asked me.

"No, I don't know her at all." I answered

"Are you sure your name isn't Abigail? I mean it is possible. When people have no life they tend to create one of their own." Finn said from the sofa, I shook my head.

"I'm sure, I have no doubt in my mind." After that comment the group disbanded, and I was left with a bitter taste in my mouth. This wasn't supposed to happen, any of it. I should have been thinking about how I should kill them in the first place, not how to join their family. I was foolish the other night, and no matter what, it wasn't going to happen again. I would be staying here, and complete my plan. I'm the world's only hope, and I'm not going to let them down over some stupid, obnoxious distraction of a hybrid.

When I looked up from my thoughts I saw the one person remaining, Kol.

"What was your take on all of that?" I asked him. He had a far off look, as if he knew more than what he intended on sharing, much more. The intelligent glint in his eyes that he rarely showed, was shining brightly now. Kol looked me over, analyzing as if I had more knowledge than I was sharing as well, which was kind of true.

"I think that there is more to this situation than meets the eye." He said then he turned and exited the house like all the others, leaving me all alone in the empty house. I sat back down on the sofa and even though I had slept for three continuous days, I was exhausted. Somehow there was even more stress piled on my mind than before, I sighed and laid down. I curled up and pulled the blanket there over my shoulder. I watched as the sun was slowly descending behind the trees. Something was still plaguing me, but I couldn't figure out what bothered me most. Finally I decided to let it go for the night, slowly closed my eyes, and fell asleep under the warm covers.

When I opened my eyes I was back in one of the spare bedrooms in the Salvatore boarding house. The covers were the same, as were the curtains, but the room seemed to be stuffier than before. I stood and headed into the hallway then entered the living room where Bonnie, Stefan, Damon and Elena were all talking. They were conversing quietly among themselves and I moved closer to hear what they were saying.

"I knew she would end up screwing this up. She's ruining everything we've worked for!" Damon said to the others.

"I had a feeling but I didn't want to admit it to myself." I heard Bonnie's voice come afterwards. I cleared my throat and they all turned to face me.

"Oh look, she's back. The royal screw-up." Damon announced sarcastically.

"Hey, it's not her fault he seduced her, I guess she just wasn't as smart as she thought she was." Elena said, somewhat defending me, somewhat putting me down. I looked between all of them, and each expression was hostile, even Stefan's.

"I guess Klaus is just too hard to resist. You just go ahead and risk the world because he gives you butterflies." Damon added snidely.

I turned and ran from the house, I couldn't stay there any longer. My speed had returned and I was running down the street until I came to the Grill. Matt was there bussing tables when he turned to me.

"I'm glad I broke up with you when I did. If I'd have known you were such a traitor before, I never would have dated you in the first place." He told me scornfully.

I turned and practically ran into a booth, only to see Tyler intertwined with a girl, making out. I looked her over, she had long dark hair, with a willowy frame. When she noticed me she pulled away from him, and he glanced up at me.

"Oh, look. Caroline's back." He said grinning at me. "This is Lana. Lana this is Caroline. The girl who takes so much responsibility and builds everyone's confidence in her. Then when everyone is counting on her to save the day, she stabs them in the back with their own dagger." He told the girl.

"It's a good thing I left you. I wouldn't want to date one of Klaus's lapdogs." Then he went back to groping the girl.

I turned and fled. I didn't know where I was going, just go. I found myself in the woods, entering the Lockwood cellar. I just kept walking, I figured if I just kept going I wouldn't have to go back and face it. Soon I was deep within the long, endless caves. I remembered Klaus saying something about these caves running back to the cellar, so I followed them, continuing straight ahead of me. All I could hear was the echoing of my own footsteps down the cavern floor. Until finally I heard running water, the waterfall.

I found the room, with the bed, the table the two chairs and the lamp. But I wasn't alone, when I peered in I saw myself, with Klaus. I could see him, holding me against the wall, kissing me. I was an outsider looking in on that moment, watching him put his hands on my skin, his lips on mine. Heat rose to my face, watching as our bodies entangled. Then I turned to see a shadow behind me. I walked closer and then so did she.

"Ayanna?" I asked as she came forward and stood in front of me. "What are you doing here?" She didn't answer my question. She just watched over my shoulder where Klaus was now jumping out through the waterfall, and I saw myself following close behind.

"You should have known better, I warned you." She said now stepping closer to the water to watch the scene outside. "I warned you not to get too involved, too attached." I shook my head.

"I didn't mean to, I didn't intend for any of this to happen."

"If I could have sent you back I would have from the very beginning. This is neither your place nor your duty to try to fix it." She said harshly.

"Well you tried to stop it and failed." I said, equally as harsh.

"I never said I was finished, but I will handle it, you on the other hand. You have seen what your friend back home will think of your actions thus far. Would they be proud of your achievements?" She asked, finally facing me.

"My job was to get close to them, no matter what I had to do. If I have to lose my friend in order to protect them then that's what I'll do. If my only choice is to kill the Mikaelsons then I will, but don't lecture me about duty. I know mine, and I will do whatever it takes to fulfill it." I said.

Ayanna nodded as if she approved of my answer then everything faded to black. I felt someone lift me up, but I was still mostly asleep. Though through the darkness I heard them speak.

"Caroline, things are rarely what they seem." The voice faded, and I slipped into real slumber.

When I woke I realized that many things in my dream were true. If my friends found out about that moment between Klaus and I, they would never let me hear the end of it. I could get close to the family without growing attached to him. I couldn't, it wasn't right of me, it was dangerous, for the entire world.

I opened my eyes, sat up and looked out the window to see the sun rising. As I stood, I heard someone knock on my door. I walked over and opened it to see Rebekah waiting, holding two towels, two dresses and a pitcher of some sweet smelling liquid in her hands.

"Hi." I said as I stretched.

"Good morning, I thought we'd start our day with a bath." I nodded and followed her out into the woods, to the river.

"What's going on?" I asked as we walked.

"Well, you fell asleep on the sofa last night, so one of the boys carried you up." She told me as we stripped and got into the water.

"I see." I said as I started rubbing my arms with the water.

"Here, mother got some more lavender oil, I thought we might use some." She indicated to the pitcher. I nodded as we washed our hair and then added the oil. It smelt so good. Soon after we were both dress, and I was once again wearing the light blue dress I arrived in.

We gathered our things and headed back to town when Rebekah finally said. "Mother had another meeting with Prudence this morning." She spilled out. I stopped in my tracks.

"What?" I demanded. Rebekah looked down at her feet. She seemed to be hoping if she didn't say it, it wouldn't be true. She was nervous and avoiding eye contact. "They agreed that you would go back with her, she will be coming to take you a way at twelve."

a/n: Thank you all so much for reading, and I wish you all a Merry Christmas or whichever holiday you celebrate. Please tell me what you think, or if you have any questions or suggestions, I would love to hear them.

PS. The more reviews I get, the sooner I want to update.

Thanks for reading my story.

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	14. Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye

Well, this chapter was hard to write. I knew where I was going but I didn't know how to get there. I guess that happens to everyone once in a while. My life is finally starting to settle down, and I hope to be updating more often now. I'd like to thank those that reviewed, so thank you PsychVamp, Emphatic-Boom, mockingbird, HoPe290, Inge5321, Matt-On-Matt, HH1098, CindyLuvsYu, tezzatessa, DisappearingHybrid, and last but not least, Kat7CA! It means a lot to hear your thoughts. Anyway, here's the next chapter.

I do not own Vampire Diaries. I do own the plot of this story, Benjamin and Prudence.

Chapter 14: Saying Goodbye

Rebekah looked down at her feet. She seemed to be hoping if she didn't say it, it wouldn't be true. She was nervous and avoiding eye contact. "They agreed that you would go back with her, she will be coming to take you a way at twelve."

"What? How did this get agreed to?" Why would anyone agree to this? None of this was supposed to happen, it wasn't supposed to be this way. The confusion was sweeping throughout my mind, raking in everything trying to find some answers to my questions.

Rebekah and I continued walking into town, but I was silent. I was wrapped so deeply in my thoughts that I didn't even notice people were speaking to me. I just went straight into the house, up the stairs and into my room. I grabbed my bag from the future that I hid under the bed. I put it on top of the covers, then headed over to the dresser and pulled out the few dresses that Rebekah had given me when I first arrived. I pulled them out and went over to stuff them in my backpack as well, when suddenly I heard a loud clank on the ground. I placed the clothes in the bag, and then turned to see what I had dropped.

It was the necklace, Elena's, the one Klaus had given me. I picked it up by the long silver chain. I hadn't taken a look at it in at least a month. I sighed, but I couldn't stop the smile tugging at my lips. Against my better judgment, I clasped the chain around my neck, but hid it under the thin fabric of my dress. If you looked close enough you could see the circular bump under the blue cloth. I smiled again, and then continued packing. I had decided that I would go with Prudence. If I spent time with her, I was sure she would realize I wasn't her daughter. Then I would return to the Mikaelsons and finish my mission. I was sure that I would be back here soon, that I was absolutely positive.

I grabbed my bag and headed into the hallway. I was startled when I turned the corner and ran directly into someone. I took a step back and looked up into his face.

"Nik-"I started to say as he cut me off, and pushed me up against the wall. Both of his hands were securing my wrists against the wall, to make sure I wasn't going anywhere. He chastely kissed me, and even though it was small I still felt fireworks. Then he slowly moved his lips down to my ear.

"Don't go, Caroline." He whispered in a low, husky voice. His body was pushed slightly into mine, and just the touch of his skin caused me to lose all sense of reason. He seemed to be struggling with himself. I could tell by the look in his eyes that he wanted to kiss me again, but he wanted to make sure I would stay first.

"Niklaus. I can't." I sighed, looking into his eyes. Today they looked deep blue, like a troubled sea after a storm. I wanted him. I couldn't believe that I had not only warmed up to Klaus but I actually liked him. In that instant every nerve in my body was telling me to stay, to kiss him, but then I heard a voice in my head. Elena's voice, seemingly my voice of reason.

"This isn't right. You need to complete the mission. Then you can worry about finding someone special." Her voice was soft, but honest. I sighed again.

"Why not?" Klaus asked, still holding my body in place with his own.

"If she really is my mother, I need to find out." I said, trying my best to sound like I believed what I was saying.

"We both know that that woman is not your mother." He could tell, but I had to convince him, for at least a while. I needed time away from here, away from him, to clear my mind.

"I have to give it a try. What if she is?" I said. Klaus sighed as he took a step back and released my hands.

"If she isn't, you come straight back." He told me, finally accepting defeat. He turned to leave, but then he suddenly turned back and kissed me.

Everything that I was thinking about that instant suddenly vanished and all I saw was the fireworks as our lips molded together. The kiss deepened in a second, and there was so much passion and fire in that one moment. When he pulled away, I was left breathless. He grinned with his hand resting on my neck, when he pulled on the chain of my necklace so it was resting on the top of my clothing.

He held the metal circle in the palm of his hand. His face showed a mix of amazement and curiosity. He looked into my eyes, then he smirked as he headed down the stairs. I was left standing there, dazed, all my thoughts were jumbled and in disarray.

"This is why it's good I get away from that weirdo." I said to myself and sighed, then I picked up my bag and descended the stairs as well. When I reached the ground floor, I saw the entire Mikaelson family standing there, waiting to see me off. Klaus being the last one down the stairs was the first to say goodbye. As I walked up to him, I noticed his eyes were on the necklace. I quickly slipped it back under the fabric of my dress and I looked up at him. He had a grim smile on his face. It was clear he still didn't want me to leave. I returned it with a slight smile of my own and a quiet goodbye. Standing next to him was Finn and I couldn't read his expression at all. He had that closed but still cared kind of look.

"Good luck." Finn said quietly.

"Thanks." I nodded back. I moved down the line to Elijah, who was standing upright and looked completely healed.

"Thank you, for everything Caroline." He said as he kissed my hand.

"I didn't do that much." I told Elijah, slightly blushing.

"Yes, you have." He responded, and I knew nothing I said would have swayed his opinion. I continued on to Henrik, whose face was full of hurt and disappointment.

"I don't want you to go, Caroline." Henrik told me as he gave me a hug. I hugged him back and smiled. He really was a sweet kid.

"I know." Was all I could say. When I pulled away I gave him a comforting smile.

"Oh, dear." Ester said as she stepped forward to take my hands in hers. "You are always welcome here." She said as she embraced me.

"Come back if you ever need anything." She told me, looking me in the eyes like she knew I would need her help with something sometime soon.

"I will." I nodded. Rebekah was in tears, next to her mother. She just couldn't hold herself together. We'd become friends almost instantly, and we had spent so much time together over the past two months. I hugged her as well, and she cried into my shoulder.

"It's ok." I said as I patted her head. "It's going to be ok."

"You have to come back and visit me." She demanded. "Often." I nodded profusely, and chuckled under my breath. Then I hugged her again as I said goodbye. Kol was the last one in the lineup and he had this grim smile on his face as well.

"Be careful." Was all he said and I nodded solemnly. I turned to face the group, I had to say something, even if they didn't know that I would be back relatively soon.

"Thank you, for everything." I looked from face to face, and I truly felt grateful. None of them were bad people. They were human, with human flaws, and human strengths. Now looking at them, I couldn't imagine one of them intentionally trying to hurt me, or anyone for that matter. I really did enjoy my time with them, as a part of their family.

"We should be the ones thanking you. You have done so much for this family." Ester said with a smile. I blushed as I picked up my bag and opened the front door.

"Goodbye." I said, and then exited the house to see Prudence waiting there with two horses.

"Abigail, dear. Are you ready to go home?" She asked as she came forward to give me a hug.

"Yes." I answered when she suddenly pulled back to sneeze. "Bless you." I said as she sneezed a few more times.

"Thank you, dear." I nodded and slowly headed towards the horse meant for me. I watched Prudence jump up onto hers and I was cautiously about to do the same, when I heard someone call my name.

"Caroline!" I turned to see Benjamin running towards me, out of breath.

"Hi." I said when he arrived in front of me, panting.

"I, I wanted to give you something before you left." He told me as he stood up straight. I noticed Prudence was smiling at him appreciatively, which kind of creeped me out.

Benjamin grabbed my hand and placed in it a small, cloth, draw string bag. I looked down and slowly opened it. When I pulled it out, I marveled. How did he get it, especially here? It was a small silver ring, the metal looked like it had actually been woven to form it, and it was beautiful. He smiled at my expression and then suddenly he pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"Goodbye, Caroline." I heard him say with one last smile, and then he headed back the way he came.

"What a sweet boy." I heard Prudence say, from her horse. I once again slowly approached the horse. I took riding lessons when I was younger but there was one thing I never told anyone. I was a little bit scared, after my instructor got kicked and ended up in the hospital for two months. Ok, maybe a little bit more than a little bit, but still. The only other mode of transportation available to me was walking, and that would take at least a day and a half. So I nervously mounted the horse, and followed Prudence through a rough pass through the woods.

I didn't understand why, but for the most part of the trip Prudence was quiet. I was grateful for the silence. It gave me time to analyze my thoughts, and there were far too many of them.

There was a part of me saying that I needed to go right back there, kill the Mikaelsons and be done with it. Then there was a part saying a few day's space from there might be good for me, to give me a clear view of what's going on. And then there was the final part of me, the voice I was trying with all my might to shut out. The voice telling me to run straight back into Klaus's arms and never let go. Telling me to forget everything else that I knew, and just stay with him, forever. Something was telling me I would never regret that choice, but what about all of the other people I care about? Was I willing to risk their well-being for my own happiness? No, I wasn't that selfish.

I started to think. My original plan when I arrived was to get to know them so I could learn their weak points. Learn more about them so I could take them down. But the more time I spent here, the more time I spent with them the more I saw how human they are. They live, they laugh, and they love. They aren't yet the horrid people they become. Sure killing them would be a simple solution, but I'm not sure if I capable of doing it anymore. Over the past two months, I've found that I care about them, all of them. They don't need to be punished for crimes they have yet to commit. They need to be saved. I wasn't sure how I would do it, but that's what I intended to do. I planned on saving them, sparing them from the pain and guilt that would come.

It was a decent plan, all I had to do now was get back there. I had to convince Prudence that I wasn't her daughter, but something told me it would be harder than it looked. Easier said than done. I sighed and what seemed like days later, we arrived in a new village. It seemed quite a bit larger than the Mikaelsons village. Once we entered closer to the town center, a gruff looking man came up to Prudence and quietly spoke to her before she dismounted her horse and handed the reins over to him. I did the same as the man nodded to her and walked away with both of the horses.

I slung my bag over my shoulder and followed slowly as Prudence led the way through the town. There was a countless amount of rustic styled houses littering the streets, and a rather large marketplace. The people that wandered the streets seemed to stare at me, sort of like the people in the other village did when I first arrived. My eyes traveled from building to building, door to door and face to face. One face that I saw stood out, one that looked so familiar, but I just couldn't place it. Then suddenly they turned and left my line of sight. I shrugged it off as we got closer to the edge of town, when Prudence finally slowed.

We came to the last house at the end of the street, it was a bit larger than some of the others with a big yard in the back. I followed as Prudence entered the house. The house would most likely come across as warm, welcoming and family centered, if it weren't for the stuffy atmosphere and the coat of dust that seemed to cover every surface. If you looked, you could see where a path was tread through the room, but the rest of the room was covered in this thick layer of dust.

Looking around you would start to wonder if this woman actually lived here. She led down a long hallway and I saw that it wasn't just the entry room, but the entire house that was lined in dust. As we walked I looked through each room, a library, a den, a family room, even what appeared to be Prudence's bedroom was covered.

Finally we reached the last door in the hallway, which was the only one that was closed. Prudence turned to me with a strange smile on her face, and then she opened the door.

It was a gorgeous room for the time period. It had expensive hangings and what appeared to be an imported bed. But what amazed me most, was that everything looked brand new. There was no dust, no cobwebs, no nothing. The entire room was perfectly maintained. The bed was made up with a dressing gown resting on the chest at its foot. There was a large mahogany wardrobe in the corner, which also looked to be imported.

"Do you recognize anything, dear?" Prudence's voice came out from behind me, sickly sweet. This brought my attention back to the current situation. I turned to look at this frail old woman, then I shook my head,

"No, I don't." I said, but she continued to smile. Prudence stepped forward, took my hand and led me to sit down on the bed.

"It's been a long day. You go ahead and lie down. I will go fetch you some food." With that she left the room, closing the door behind her. I got up hoping to catch the ending of the sun set, before settling down. I sighed to see that I had missed the best part.

I went and flopped on the bed. I was surprised when all I could think about was the owner of this room. The girl who looked similar to me, who had disappeared, vanished. I wondered what happened to her, and how Prudence had come to find me. I sighed once more as I began to daze when Prudence entered the room with a tray of food.

"Here you go, Abby." She said as I sat up and she put the tray on my lap. Once I finished eating, she took my tray, and then pulled my blankets up a bit. I laid down and she leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Sweet dreams, Abigail. Tomorrow you can go riding on your mare. I know how much you love riding." She said as she left, and closed the door.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to do. How was I to convince Prudence that I wasn't her daughter? Then it hit me, find Abigail. That was the simplest way to prove it. Tomorrow I would go around town and find out where she went.

I was quickly falling asleep, barely able to keep my eyes open. It had been such a long day.

"Tomorrow. Yes, tomorrow." I sighed to myself before I closed my eyes and drifted into slumber.

A/N: Well, this one seemed to turn into a kind of filler, sorry. The next two chapters should make up for it. I was really surprised by how people perceived Prudence. I wonder what people think of her now, please feel free to tell me and anything else.

I think it's funny, I wrote that paragraph about saving the Mikaelsons before I even started writing the story. Now it was a scene in TVD. I think it's interesting how things work out that way.

The more reviews I get the sooner I'll update.

Thanks for reading my story

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	15. Chapter 15: The Sad Truth

Wow, are we really at chapter 15 already?! I can't believe it, I just can't. This chapter was a heartbreaker, even to write. I hope you all like it.

I'd like to thank all those who reviewed, they all encourage me to keep writing. So thank you bunnykay, PsychVamp, ilovetvd, seKretshidden, bellislefen, DisappearingHybrid, Guest, and ferrylis!

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, I just own the plot, Prudence and Matthew.

I hope you like it. =)

Chapter 15: The Sad Truth

When I opened my eyes, the sun soon flooded the room. I realized that I slept in late and when I looked at the bed stand I saw a plate of eggs waiting for me. I quickly sat up, pushed the sleep from my eyes and began eating.

As soon as I finished I got up and put on a fresh dress from my bag. I sighed before I exited the room and took a clearer look around the house. I walked into the library, which was the nearest door to mine. When I entered, I saw that most of the dust that was there the night before was gone.

Prudence was walking slowly through the room, dusting. Something was off about her though, well more than usual. When I came near she made no aknowlegment that I was there. Only when I stood in front of her,to block her path, did she look at me. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, like she wasn't completely there. I looked her over, now all the dust that was covering the room now covered her and she had a feather duster in hand. When I reached out to touch her arm she seemed to wake up from her daze.

"Oh, good morning dear. Did you sleep well?" She asked dropping the feather duster.

"Umm, yes. I did." I answered, though I was still very confused by her previous state which seemed to vanish instantly. I wasn't sure what was up with her, but I did know one thing. I needed to get out of this house.

"Thank you for breakfast. I was thinking of going for a walk." I said as she looked up at me.

"Oh, of course. Why don't you go for a ride. Daisy could probably use a run." She replied.

"Daisy?" I asked, utterly confused.

"Your horse sweetie, remember? The one I got you for your birthday. Oh, your face when you first saw her." She sighed, and then exited the room. I looked through the house again. Now that there was sunlight, all the dust that had settled in the rooms was now gone. The kitchen was now squeaky clean, and if I didn't know any better I'd think the floor had been vaccumed. The entry room looked almost brand new, I slipped on my sandles and stepped out the door to the back yard.

The back yard was definitely big enough to house a horse and the area was fenced in, but there was certain lack of animals. The main one missing, the mare. I shook my head.

"This lady is crazy." I said to myself I walked off towards the center of town. Slowly strolling down the street. I saw the people leaving and entering their houses. Those at the market place and those shopping. I walked past the booths and smiled at the vendors.

I honestly had no clue where to start. Where to start looking for Abigail. I was think so deeply that I walked straight into someone. I really needed to stop doing that.

"Oh, gosh! I'm so sorry." I said as I stood, brushing myself off, and offering him a hand up. He took it and stood.

"I feel really bad. I'm Caroline." I said as he looked up to my face. His eyes suddenly widened and he looked quite shocked.

"Oh, yes! Hello. I'm Matthew." He said quickly, dusting himself off.

"Hi." I said back as I looked him over. He was tall, a little thin with tattered clothes, sandy blonde hair and tan skin.

"Wait, your name is Caroline?" He asked, a hesitant look on his face.

"Yes." I nodded.

"I'm sorry, I've got to go." He said, then hurried off the way he came.

"Huh?" I asked myself. His behavior was strange, even to me, so I decided to follow him. He led to what seemed like the town stable.

"Did I say something wrong?" I asked him once he stopped. "You know I'm not Abigail, don't you? Can you tell me where she is?" I asked as he turned to face me.

"I'm sorry. There isn't anything anyone can do now." He told me with a sad expression.

"Why? Were you two close?" I asked him, trying to push for some sort of information.

"We were going to get married. I asked her father before he died. Her parents were so pleased. Abigail's father died two weeks after I asked for permission, so Prudence requested that I wait, give Abigail time to grieve first. About four months ago Prudence told me that she was probably ready. I planned to propose to her after her daily ride, but she never came back." He spilled out, he looked like he was on the verge of tears.

"Do you know what happened on her ride?" I asked him slowly, and he nodded.

"She usually went down passed the river. There are some dangerous cliffs over there. Later that day I went to investigate, because she had never been gone that long before. We had a pretty bad storm the night before and there was mud and wet leaves everywhere." He let out a large breath before he continued. "The signs on the ground implied that she and the horse went off the cliff, into the river. Most of the town worked together, combing the river banks for some sort of clue. Everyone loved Abigail, she was the jewel of the town. The only thing they found though was Abigail's horse, Daisy. It was hundreds of feet from where she fell, and it was dead." He told me sadly.

"Let me guess. They said there was no way she could have survived." I asked, not really looking for an answer. He nodded.

"After Abigail's father died, Prudence spent every minute and every dime she had on Abigail. She paid almost all of her husbands savings on that horse for her birthday. She was all Prudence had left. When they said that she had died, Prudence refused to accept it. She claimed that her daughter was just missing and would come home soon. Prudence just seemed to lose all sense of reason. She locked herself up in her house for weeks on end." I nodded.

"I visited her the first week, she was like a second mother to me. But after Abigail died, she seemed almost absent from her own mind." He sighed and shook his head. "She couldn't accept the fact that she lost everyone." He finished, and he looked torn.

"But how did I get involved in this?" I asked him.

"That, I don't know. Rumors were going around that Prudence left because she found Abby in a near by village. When she came back with you I was surprised you looked so similar. You have the same hair, same bone structure. But you don't have Abby's eyes." He sighed. "The way her beautiful blue eyes would sparkle when she smiled. I've never seen anything sparkle the same way."

"I'm sorry." I said with a small smile.

"It's not your fault Abigail's gone. I understand Prudence wanting Abigail back, no matter what, but taking you away from your life. She needs help." He said, shaking his head again. I sighed as I sat down.

"You really loved her, didn't you?"

"Yes."

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I looked over at him.

"Hmm?"

"Can you take me to the cliff?" I requested nervously.

"Why would you want to go there?" He asked.

"Just this feeling I have. So will you?" I asked again.

"If you've got a feeling." He shrugged. "Here." He stood and offered me a hand up, and then he led to a horse, already sadled. He mounted the horse and again offered me a hand up. I approched nervously.

"You're afraid of horses, aren't you?" He laughed to himself.

"Maybe a little bit." I responded hesitantly.

"Yep, definitely not Abby. She _loved_ horses." He laughed as I mounted the horse, seating myself behind him. The ride through the woods was nearly painless, as we neared the river quickly.

"We haven't had any rain since the night before . . . The farmers are a little disgruntled about it." Matthew said. "This is the cliff she fell off of." He said, his voice sad and full of lonelyness. I stepped forward and put my hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him. He stepped forward, closer to the edge. Then he suddenly reached into his pocket and pulled out a piece of fabric, a light green color of cotton.

"When I came out to search for her, I found this on the edge." He told me with slight tears in his eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. What else could I have said? "Let's go back." I offered, and he nodded quickly. Soon we were entering the town again.

"I'd better get back to work. I've been away for too long." Matthew said once we dismounted in front of the stables.

"Thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?" He asked me.

"You shared with me something very painful. I know it was hard, So thank you." He smiled and nodded at me before he walked away. After all of that I knew I need to settle down and think through everything, so I decided I'd go and bathe. I headed back to Prudence's house to get some fresh clothes. It was past noon, so I grabbed a loaf of bread and then headed to "my room" to grab my stuff.

"Oh, Abigail dear. Did you have a nice ride?" Prudence asked as I exited my room.

"Oh, um, yes. I did, thanks." I responded, not really knowing what to say. I quickly left the house and headed towards a mellower part of the river. Once I was in the cool water I let my thoughts flow free.

Abigail was dead. There went my plan to switch myself with Abigail so I could go back to the Mikaelsons. But it was sad when you thought about it. Abigail lost her father, and then when the man she loved was going to proprose she fell off a cliff. It explained why Prudence was so set on finding me, or Abigail. She wanted her family back.

I sighed as I began to scrub the dirt from my arms. Everything would have been so much easier if Abigail was alive. I looked through the odds and ends that I had brought with me and found a small vial. I remembered it was the lavender oil that Rebekah had given me. I opened it and began to wash my hair.

Soon later I was dressed and heading back into town. I must have been gone for a while because sunset was approaching. I watched the people as I passed, and was surprised when I saw two familiar faces exit a house and pass in front of me.

Niklaus and Kol.

a/n: So, what do you think? What's going to happen next? Why is Klaus and Kol there? Who is going to die next? Oh, don't worry, I'm just kidding. Or am I?

So what do you think of Prudence now? And Abigail and Matthew? Curious what you think.

AND I have a VERY special surprise for the next chapter that I think you're going to like. ;) I hope to post again once I'm a few chapters ahead, so wish me inspiration! =)

Please review!

Thanks for reading! =D

DramaticInvisibleGirl


	16. Chapter 16: Two and Two Makes Four

Finished and edited! So glad that school is over for the year, because everyone knows what that means. More time to write! Summer time, and the livin is easy, well to some degree. Anyway, time for my super extra, major awesome surprise. A new Point of View! This is my very first chapter from a guys point of view, so I hope I didn't do too bad. I didn't want him to be surpy but still express his feelings and thoughts. Please tell me how I did. =) Anyway, on to the story. I hope you like it. =D

I'd like to send a shout out to all those who commented =). So a big round of applase for Maddie Cakes 123, originallust, degrassiiloveyou, DisappearingHybrid, ilovetvd, hopeless637, zalmx'z 1ArX aLeXanDrX, and a Guest. Thank you all sooooo much! I really appreciate it.

I do not own The Vampire Diaries, though I do own the plot and Sarah.

Chapter 16: Two and Two Make Four

*Klaus's Point of View*

"Goodbye." She said as she exited the house and closed the door behind her. The room was dead silent. I don't think I could ever remember a silence this akward in our house, ever. Rebekah still had quiet tears streaming down her face and Henrik was there looking depressed. Everone seemed to be waiting, but I didn't know for what. I opened the door and stepped outside only to see her blonde hair leave my sight through the woods. I sighed as I started to walk.

I was confused, Why would she go with her? Everyone knew, even she did, that Prudence wasn't her mother. They didn't even look alike and yet, she went anyway. And Prudence's arrival baffled me as well. Very few outsiders knew of this town. So how did she? I continued walking and soon found myself at the waterfall, with her still in my head.

I didn't know what was so facinating about Caroline. What about her intrigued me so, but whatever it was I just couldn't let it go. I had never met someone so mysterious before. No one who ever made me question my thoughts like she does. I sat down on the sand an put my feet in the water. I sighed as I tried to rationalize everything in my head.

"I thought you might be here." A voice I knew all too well said, nearing the pond.

"Tatia. What do you want?" I said with my back still to her and a sour tone in my voice. I wasn't sure what really happened over the past two months, but Tatia had changed. Sure she was always self centered and demanding, but she used to care about what I wanted or what I thought. Not anymore though, she was solely focused on herself and her own desires.

"Aww, don't be like that Niklaus. Where is then fun Nik I used to know?" She asked with her usual flirtatious tone of voice.

"I'm not in the mood, Tatia." I answered, still plainly uninterested.

"In the mood for what?" She taunted playfully. "We haven't spent any time together lately. I miss you. I miss us." She said sadly while still slightly whining.

"Ever since that girl appeared, you've been distracted. We don't talk. You don't come and see me. I've been lonely without you."

"No you haven't. Who are you kidding? Without me you merely find another toy to play around with." At my response, she giggled and then raised her index finger to her mouth, making a shushing guesture.

"But you have _always_ been my favorite." She giggled again.

"Just give me some space, Tatia. If I want to talk to you, I will come and find you." I finished as I grabbed my shoes and headed back to town. No matter what I did, who I talked to, even Tatia. My mind wouldn't stray from Caroline.

I could never figure out what about her attracted me so. Of course, I was never one to turn down a challenge. But Caroline was more than just a challenge. The best way to describe her, was the perfect riddle. She was soft and sweet, and easy on the eyes. Yet ever changing, becoming more and more complex. The answer to her was simple, but only in hind sight. She was curious, kind hearted and ambitious. And the only thing that I wanted, was to figure her out. But without her here, I was at a loss.

I entered my house, though my head was no clearer than before. I walked past the few of my family members that were still in the house and headed straight upstairs. Slowly walking down the hall I passed Rebekah's room on my way to mine. Then I stopped at the door in between, the spare room. I walked in to look it over. The room was the same it was before she arrived, but somehow it was also different. I was accustom to passing this room and seeing the furnishings slightly dusty and the curtains closed. Though while Caroline resided there, the sun shown through the room, and it suddenly became inviting.

I sighed to myself as I continued on to my own room. Desperate for my solitude. I quietly shut the door and laid in my bed, pulling my covers up and shutting my eyes. I hoped that maybe with rest I would understand Caroline's actions, her reasonings.

x x x

I woke early the next morning and quickly went down stairs, hungry from the lack of food the day before. Only Kol was awake, everyone else was still sound asleep. I grabbed my self a piece of bread and just as I sat down on the sofa, Tatia barged in.

"Alright, I've been thinking about this all night. Maybe I do mainly think about what I want, but this time I was only thinking about you! That girl wasn't good for you. She knows nothing about you, or who you are. She doesn't know you like I do. That girl is just a pathetic waste of your time!" She let out angerly.

"Tatia! You don't even know her." I answered, while trying to get her to calm down.

"I know what she's not! One who sticks around. I mean, everyone knew that that woman wasn't her mother, but she left anyway. Why do you think I asked her to come in the first place?" She went on and then suddenly her eyes went wide as she said the last part. I looked between her and my brother and he nodded.

"You know strangers don't come here. And what are the chances that Tatia's cousin lives in the same town that Prudence is from. And that Tatia went to 'visit family' a few days before Prudence arrived." Kol said like it was completely logical how all of this occured.

"So you planned for her to be taken away?" I demanded, my temper flairing, more than I expected.

"That girl would never be good enough for you. Besides, you're mine." She said as she stepped closer to me and tried to put her hand on my chest.

"That girl, her name is Caroline. Tatia, I was never yours, and I won't ever be. Get out. You're not welcome." I said forcefully. I don't know where the desire to protect Caroline from her came from, but it was burning bright. Tatia's face warped from hurt, to jealously to rage, and then she stormed out. I knew then I had to go get her. I needed to bring Caroline back home, and I had to go now.

"Kol?" I asked looking back at my brother as he stood there with a bored expression on his face.

"East, half a day by horse. Would you like me to accompany you?" He answered quickly. I nodded in response and then we were soon on our way. After I left a note for mother and Rebekah.

Never did a second thought cross my mind, only going to retrieve Caroline. I could already see her face in my mind, with her blonde tresses and blue eyes. The travel seemed to fly by as my brother and I rode through the woods. Soon approaching the other village.

It was larger than ours, but I suppose that was to be expected. They actually had a market here, and many more houses, along with population. I skimmed the streets with my eyes, looking for the familiar face.

Kol walked up to an older man in the street, he asked for directions and then led us to a large house off the main road. As soon as I knocked on the door, it was opened. A young girl, about Kol's age opened the door. She had a similar look to Tatia, yet she was shorter, and there was more sincerity in her eyes. "You are Sarah, right?" Kol asked her and she nodded. "We need to talk to you about Abigail." Her eyes widenly slightly as she nodded again and open the door wider to let us through.

"Please, make yourselves at home." She said in a soft voice. We both sat down as she sat across from us. "What would you like to know?" She asked.

I looked at my brother, and it was clear that I would be leading this conversation. "How well did you know Abigail?" I asked turning back to the girl.

"We were best friends. We were practically inseperable. She was like my sister, and my whole family wept at her death." She responded sadly.

"Abigail is dead?" She nodded again solemnly. "Then why did Prudence come searching for her?" I asked in confusion.

"Prudence refused to accept it, she had already lost much when Abigail died. I assume you're here to figure out why your friend has taken Abigail's place, am I correct?" Now it was our turn to nod.

"My cousin, Tatia came to visit. She already knew of Abigail's disappearence, from her last visit. She asked me for a favor, and who was I to tell her no? She asked that I tell Prudence that she may find her daughter in the next town over. And since I was like a second daughter to Prudence, it wasn't hard to get her to believe me." Sarah explained.

"But why did you agree to do this?" I asked her.

"Tatia is good at helping people when they need her, but her help rarely comes without a price and she always collects. I have had the misfortune of needing her help several times over the course of our childhood. So in her mind, I owed her at least this."

"And that was it?" Kol asked and she nodded.

"Yes, Prudence was too eager to believe my story. Both Matthew and others told her it was unlikely, but she is a stuborn one." I chuckled to myself, well maybe Caroline did have one thing in common with Prudence. I stood, as did Sarah and my brother.

"Thank you." I said with a slight smile. "That explains a lot." She nodded and laughed quietly to herself. Kol and I exited the house and ended up back on the main rode. I looked around to see myself almost in arms distance away from Caroline, her eyes wide with surprise.

A/N: And that is the end of chapter 16. Now we are back up to were we left off. =D Trust me, the next chapter, well. . . It's gonna be drama. You guys like drama, right?

Please tell me what you thought of the male P.O.V. and what was your favorite part of this chapter. Most detailed answer will have the next chapter dedicated to them. =D

Plus if you have any questions I will answer them at the top, right before the next chapter =)

Ok, Thank you all for reading! =)

DramaticInvisibleGirl


End file.
